


Playbook

by Blood And Bites (godrics_quill22), obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: World on Fire [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Bamon, Beaches, Campfires, Camping, Childhood Friends, Communication, Confrontations, Confusion, Conversations, Drama, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Elena Gilbert, Human!Elena, Humanity, Klaroline, Late Night Conversations, Lots of Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Maturity, Past Abuse, Past Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Reaction, Romance, Sex, Tension, Tent Sex, Travel, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Walks On The Beach, Witchcraft, Witches, bamon romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/Blood%20And%20Bites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: SEQUEL to Silver Linings:The first story was more Bamon-centric than this. This story will be more of what is going on in everyone's life while Bamon is happening so there will be chapters where very little Bamon interaction happens.I hope you enjoy this.Updates will be posted weekly, hopefully.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Liam Davis/Elena Gilbert
Series: World on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197904
Comments: 90
Kudos: 95





	1. Higgledy-Piggledy

**Chapter 1: Higgledy-Piggledy  
SUMMARY: The aftermath of Elena taking the cure.**

Elena had invited Liam to Alaric's wedding as his date even though she was on maid of honor duty. Every chance she got, she'd given him a smile from across the room and savored every one of those private moments. When she'd look up, it was to find Damon's eyes on Bonnie and there had been... Something about that. She couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The same unease happened when she had heard that conversation between the pair on the dance floor but chose to ignore it. Her joy that evening was that she was going to be a human again like she had wanted since the very first day she woke up and realized she was a vampire, and date Liam properly. And no amount of “feelings” would get in the way of that happening, she believed.

Liam had said she looked too good to just allow the day to end just because the wedding party ended – she was pretty sure the “human” part of the celebration was over but the supernatural ceremony was about to begin but since her date was human, her option was just that. Human. – So he had insisted they go on a date. Albeit in a college pub that made them both look incredulously overdressed but they shared a few giggles about that too.

She was giddy, too giddy with the knowledge of having the cure to vampirism on her person. Literally. And having it, was giving her anxiety so she somehow managed to convince herself that this was a good place to take the cure. Excusing herself from her date for a moment, she went into the washroom and popped the cure into her mouth like she was taking an aspirin.

What she hadn't expected, was the abuse of emotions and memories that rushed through her the moment she took the cure. The emotions were so intense that she felt her world shifting, sure she was about to pass out but somehow, she knew even in her semi-conscious state, that nothing was worse than passing out on the floor of a college bar's bathroom so she grappled her way out of the stall and looked up long enough to see Liam look her way and – and that was the last thing she remembered.

“Damon...” Was the first thing she said when she woke up in her bed. She looked around and saw Liam sleeping by her bed, the other inhabitants of the room obviously spent the night elsewhere. “Oh my God, Damon… what did I do?” she whispered. The memories came flooding in once again, with the same harsh intensity that had made her pass out the previous night.

The next few days happened in a blur. She spent her waking hours thinking about Damon, of all the memories they shared together and how far they had come as a couple and just how strong their love was. She was sure of Damon’s love for her. He had, after all, spent the better part of her relationship with Stefan, trying to woo her and there was no doubt in her head that he had meant what he had said to her that night in the rain.

That was what she thought.

In fact, all her energy for the first three days after the cure, was channeled into remembering, savoring the feeling of being human again and still realizing her feelings for Damon were genuine. Oh the joy!

She thought of how to break the news to him, how to approach the issue. Her days were giddy with thoughts of Damon Salvatore breaking out in that wide grin that he only reserved for her, his big arms engulfing her in a hug and oh the debauchery she knew would follow. Imagining making love to Damon as a human was enough to push her over the edge.

And then on the fourth day, it happened. The memory snuck up on her like a plague. She hadn’t expected it, and had not prepared herself for it but it swarmed in, one after the other… and it washed over her.

_“Hi.” Damon says nonchalantly when Elena opened the door to their dorm room._

_“Damon, I told you–” She started to say, stopping when he held his hand up in her face._

_“You're dating Liam, you like him... I get that. And before you start talking about you again, I'd like to say this.” He smiled. “...this has nothing to do with you.”_

_“Really.” It wasn't really a question as she looked at him with skeptical eyes. He was dressed in a v-neck and denims, topping the look with a jacket and black sneakers she was sure she's never seen him wear before._

_“I'm here for Bonnie.” He smiled, feeling too happy with himself._

_“Going on a date?” Elena asked playfully._

_“What if I am? Am I not allowed?” He raised a brow at her._

_“No. No that's not what I meant.” She muttered, confused._

_“Hello Stranger.” Bonnie called from behind Elena, draped in only a towel and her smile happened almost immediately. A quick look back at Damon and Elena saw the vampire’s eyes rake appreciatively over the body of the witch. “What are you doing here?” She asked in an attempt to keep her composure._

_“Picking you up for that date we didn't plan.” Damon responded with a wiggle of his brows and a suggestive wink, seeming to forget they weren't alone._

_“Damon, it's Friday. What makes you think I wanna go out with you when I'd much rather be getting drunk and dancing randily in a bar?” Bonnie asked, mostly teasing._

_“Who says that's not what we're going to be doing?” He teased, refusing to be fazed._

_“In that get-up?” she pushed her chin out at him, eyes raking over him._

_“Yes, I can do a whole lot of stuff dressed like this. I even wore sneakers for easy movement.” To prove that, he did a little dance, then resumed his position leaning against the doorpost._

_“I should... Yeah, gotta go. Have a date with Liam.” Elena whispered, feeling surreally like she was interrupting something and didn't wait before bolting out the door and down the stairs._

_“Oh. Have fun!” She heard Bonnie call after her._

_“Say hi for me.” Damon's words followed right after._

_“Don't be a jerk.” Bonnie’s voice was heard once again._

_“I am being honest.” Damon responded, his footsteps suggested to Elena he was now in their dormitory wich only proved that she **had** indeed been interrupting their moment._

_“Really.” Bonnie says after a while._

_“Really. I'm happy for her.” He responded, his footsteps could be heard again, followed by a slight ruffle of clothes and then his next words caused the blood to rush into Elena’s face. “Now change into clothes so we can go out... before I start getting ideas.”_

_Downstairs, Elena cursed her elevated hearing and the images that were starting to form in her head but told herself firmly that she must be taking something out of context because there was simply no way... like no way, that was possible between Damon and Bonnie._

Then the next memory washed through her. She remembered her thoughts that night after seeing them in the diner. She remembered the look on Bonnie’s face as she danced with Damon. She remembered how Damon’s face had softened when he said something to Bonnie and felt that pang in her chest when she thought of how she had been the one that look was supposed to be aimed at.

She remembered going home that night and opening that letter he wrote to herself. She remembered trying to convince herself that whole night that there was nothing going on between Damon and Bonnie and she was overthinking things.

For Christ’s sakes she had been on a date!

“Liam… oh my God, Liam.” She whispered when she realized it’s been days since she spoke to the other boy. She had been on a date with him when she took the cure and after waking up to realize Damon was the love of her life, she had jumped out of bed and left the room to go for a jog. Upon return, she realized now, that he was gone and she hasn’t had the decency to call him since then. No thank you for carrying me back to the dorm, nothing.

Feeling terrible, she picked up her phone and called Liam to arrange for a date. The boy’s quick response made her feel even worse.

“I was beginning to wonder if I should call you or wait for you to call me, so I guess I’m glad you called.” Liam says after a while when it seemed Elena was not going to say anything. She just sat there across from him, fiddling with the straw in her cocktail as if she’s yet to see something as interesting as ice cubes being pushed around a glass with a plastic straw.

“I was meaning to, I just got a bit occupied with some stuff.” Elena mumbled, finally looking up to give him a wan smile. She found she didn’t really know where to go from here. She wanted to feel better so she had called Liam but something about the way the boy had agreed to go on this date and the way he had quietly sat across from her and allowed her to mope for as long as she has, was making her nervous. And not in a good way.

“I’m not surprised. You’ve always been preoccupied with some stuff.” Liam responded, trying to sound very casual about it even though he felt far from casual. He still recalled that dawn and what Elena had said when she woke up from her slumber. That wasn’t something he could be _casual_ about, no matter how hard he had tried.

“Liam–” Elena started to say, only to be cut off by the other.

“No, I’m not complaining.” He felt the need to clarify that. He wasn’t bitching about that. “I mean, what right do I have to complain about anything?” Okay, he admitted that sounded bitter… very dark and bitter.

“Liam it’s not –” She didn’t know what she was going to say to that so this time, she was glad when he went on talking as if she hadn’t tried to explain herself.

“Look, Elena. I like you.” He deadpanned, because well, at this point, what was the point of hiding that or pretending otherwise. “I think I’ve made that obvious from the beginning and I haven’t in any way tried to coerce you into anything. So that’s not what I’m doing right now.”

“What are you trying to say?” She asked when he paused, her voice low and unsure.

“I’m not trying to say anything. I _am_ saying something.” Liam started. “Do you think you’ve been fair to me? As it stands, I don’t know what we are, I don’t know where we stand with each other, I don’t know how you feel about anything. I feel like there’s a part of you that you don’t tell me, or that I’m not invited to. And you’re the one who has all the answers to whatever it is that is going on here and I’m just being strung along, blindfolded and deaf.”

“I’ve been very open with you, Liam.” That was a lie from the pits of hell and Elena knew that. In fact, she was sure if this was the old testament, the gravity of this lie would warrant the earth opening up to swallow her whole **instantly!**

“Like the fact that your dead boyfriend is very much alive, like how you passed out and woke up and the first thing you said was his name. Like your little group of friends who seem to always know something everyone else doesn’t.” And he was convinced in his gut that whatever was going on, has something to do with Elena’s ex-boyfriend. Things had been okay… Perhaps she wasn’t fully opened to him and the idea of dating him earlier but things had taken a drastic turn after the ex came back into her life and her life. “Again, I’m not complaining… but don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to me?”

“I’m so sorry.” Elena whispered. She wondered how she could confide in Liam, what she could tell him and how much she can tell him because now that she was human, there was absolutely no way to even prove her story true. And how crazy she would sound, telling a preposterous tale of loving one brother then shifting affections to another brother only to wipe out memories of a deep and intense love because right, they were vampires and compulsion was a thing.

“You say that a lot.” Liam’s words cut through her reverie.

“I really am sorry.” She mumbled again, finding herself to be speechless.

“I don’t need you feeling sorry.” He says once again, feeling deflated about this entire encounter. “I would like for you to confide in me a tiny bit. Every date we go to is usually me talking about myself, trying to get you to open up about yourself which you hardly ever do and it’s starting to feel like I’m trying too hard to hold onto something that has no chance of happening in the first place.” And that was just depressing in his opinion. He had studies and things he could be channeling _some_ of his energy into but she seems to be all he focused on and knowing this was the best it was going to get, literally put a dampener on his entire mood.

“I’m so sorry.” It was all she could say.

At that point, Liam gave up. He liked her but he was convinced with every minute he spent with her and every day that passed, that she was not going to open up to him or confide in him about whatever it is that was going on with her. He wasn’t sure what that meant for the both of them and whatever relationship they have tried so far but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that she wasn’t as broken about it as he would have liked her to be.

He was being stupid, he knew… He was being so stupid about this thing that was supposed to be light, as if the two of them had agreed on a ride or die relationship.  
The date had ended as quietly as it had begun and Elena felt worse than she had hoped or imagined she would feel. She realized the boy was right. She was being selfish about this thing that was going on and the fact that she had called Liam out for a date tonight not because she wanted to see him or hang out with him necessarily, but because _she_ wanted someone to take her mind off things.

“Look how well, that turned out.” She mumbled to herself as she headed back to her room, hoping she wouldn’t have to deal with any of her roommates. At least, not tonight.


	2. Handicap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon takes Bonnie on a camping trip as soon as school was on break.

As Bonnie finished packing her bag, she let herself think about the long weekend ahead. She and Damon had been planning this trip for months. To be fair, he had been the one who had advocated for this trip. Something about wanting to be alone with her and nature like they had been back in the prison world, camping out near the coast. She loved the beach and couldn't wait to see where he was taking her. He had apparently found a perfect spot for camping where she could spend enough time with the fauna and also be within walking distance of the ocean. 

She had written her last paper for the semester the day before and had rushed back to the dorm to collapse onto her bed. She had slept a total of 16 hours and woken up feeling a bit sick due to the oversleeping. A bath and a quick meal later, she was feeling much more like herself than she had when she had woken up. As she zipped up her bag, she heard two blasts of a horn outside. She peered out the window, spotting the familiar sight of Damon’s car, the vampire waving nonchalantly out the window the moment he caught sight of movement in her dorm window. Bonnie smiled and waved, lifting her bag on her shoulder and making her way out the door and to the car.

“You’re just in time. How did you know when to come?” She says the moment she got inside the car, throwing her backpack to the back of the seat and leaning in to give him a pack on his lips.  
“I’d like to say there’s nothing supernatural about it but between who I am and who you are, I’m pretty sure there’s a little bit of supernatural involved.” Damon chuckled, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot of her dorm building.

“So. Where are we going?” She curled her feet under her on the seat, almost too giddy with excitement.  
“Is it mistrust I hear?” He teased lightly.

“No, it’s curiosity. I’ve barely managed to keep my cool for the last two weeks, wondering which way we’ll be going.”

“Just trust that I’ll get you there safely, Bon.” He patted her thigh patronizingly. “How was your exams?”

“It helps that I picked a course I actually enjoy, because in the last two weeks I realized just how much **that** helped.”

“So let me get this straight. While I was restraining myself from calling you every minute of every day so you’ll have enough time to study. You were using my sacrificed time to think about which way the camping grounds will be?” He asked, feigning utter shock and disbelief.

“Awww, is somebody upset?” She teased right back, patting his cheek. “Swears, if I knew it was someone’s precious sacrificed time, I would have utilized it better.”

The conversation followed lightly in that tone as Damon drove past town and across the interstate, Bonnie’s head lightly leaning on his shoulder, a leg swung lazily over the vampire’s thigh as he used one hand to gently caress her stray leg.

They turned off the main road, following a rough country lane towards the coast. Bonnie could just make out glimpses of the sea between the trees they passed. She felt herself relax, closing her eyes as the warm sun brushed against her face. Damon had apparently discovered this place during a hiking trip earlier in the year. It was completely secluded, hidden from the main road and faced on to a small section of beach, which was hidden from the main beach by tall cliffs. It felt so private, Bonnie was wondering if they were infringing on nature’s privacy as they neared where Damon chose to park his car

Damon parked up in a clearing, smiling at Bonnie as he shut off the engine. She wondered if they had done more than hiking last time they were here! They got out of the car, stretching after the long drive, Bonnie looking around to see if someone else was around. No one was. Her eyes instantly went to Damon, and caught her staring at her already, the look in his eyes making her blush. It took a while, but his gaze focused and his eyes seemed to understand what hers were asking. He just shrugged in response. No he had no idea why no one was here yet. Maybe no one was coming and maybe, even as they stood there wondering, people could be on their way there. It made no difference to him, frankly. 

Slowly, he opened the trunk of the car and unloaded their bags and camping gear.

Stefan’s usually the one who does this part of the work.” Damon confided as he pulled out the manual for fixing the tent, determined to achieve this feat and Bonnie picked up the rest of the supplies, following him. She knew her way around camping activities… cooking and all that. At least, her part of the work was something she was familiar with.

For the next hour, she made it a point to tease Damon every chance she got. In all the time she had known him, never has she seen him struggle this much to do something. She had noticed they had limited phone signal when they got onto the road that led here, and quipped about how they will survive sleeping in the outdoors, what they would do if they got eaten by wild boars and mountain lions and how they will call 911 and Damon’s response had always been “Haha… very funny. When I finish this, I’ll make you swallow every word you’ve said so I’d count my words if I were you.” 

“Hah!” Damon exclaimed almost an hour later, Bonnie turning around to see the vampire, wearing a proud look on his face, hands placed on his waist and chin held high as though he had just performed the most daunting task known to man. She couldn’t help chuckling at the sight he made. 

“There, tiger. You deserve it.” She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, patting him on the butt as she leaned down to gather their supplies and putting it into the newly erected tent. Bonnie was keen to check out the beach. She changed into a turquoise blue bikini that showed off her body, tanned from years of vigorous cheerleading.

“I’m going to check out the beach.” She told Damon.  
“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll follow soon.” Damon told her as she stepped out, chuckling at how giddy she was and went into the tent to change out of his own clothes and into something more suited for the beach.

She headed down to the beach, leaving Damon to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

As Bonnie’s feet touched the warm sand, she felt all the stresses of that week disappear. Sand rose up between her toes as she took in a lungful of slightly salted air. She closed her eyes, listening to the calm waves rolling over the beach. The tide was in but there was still plenty of beach left to sit on and relax. She ached from a combination of the long drive and the stress of the last few weeks so she headed straight for the sea, keen to swim a few lengths and revive her tired limbs. She walked into the waves until they reached her waist, before diving in. In a couple of strokes, her head felt clearer and she paused, looking back to the beach while treading water. She took a deep breath, before plunging back into the water and swimming further out.

Once she felt she had gone far enough, she started to swim back towards the shore. She hadn't bought a towel down with her, so instead, she sat on a flat rock to dry out, and close enough to the sea to keep her feet dipped in the water. She leaned back, closing her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her skin.

"Hey..."

She opened her eyes to see Damon standing over her smiling. She sat up quickly, tucking her damp hair behind her ear. "Hey yourself..." she replied. He pulled her easily into his arms, conjuring a giggle out of her as he wrapped a large towel around her.

“I know you got that witch thing going on, but I’m pretty sure you can still catch a cold from that… and I don’t want that.” He explained.

“Awww…” It was an attempt to annoy him and from his next words, she succeeded.

“Oh please. Don’t get it into your head. I’m doing it because I don’t want to catch a cold from you. We are sharing a tent for the next few days after all.” He teased and ducked just in time to miss the blow she aimed at him.

They both laughed, then seemed to quietly agree to go for a walk. No words were spoken, they both just turned and headed barefoot along the coast, Bonnie now noticing Damon was in beach shorts and the most colorful shirt she’s ever seen on him. She stifled a giggle.

She allowed her senses to do all the thinking and feeling. Damon was right. She loved being this close to nature. The effects were almost too cathartic. She kept her eyes slightly closed as they strolled lazily on the beach, hand held in Damon’s strong ones. Sometime during the stroll, he had reached for her and she had allowed him. She loved how his scent mixed perfectly with what she was picking form her surroundings. Damon always smelled the same. Bonnie liked the familiarity of it, how comfortable it made her feel. She looked over at him and smiled, hoping he saw the _thank you_ in her smile.

Slowly, like they had not planned the comfortable silence, the conversation started once more. Damon made her laugh and giggle like he always did, sharing stories of a time when she hadn’t been born and doing her head in, in all the best ways. She loved listening to his stories of his travels. She hadn't travelled anywhere near as much as she would have liked, so instead, chose to lose herself in Damon’s stories. Before they knew it, they had been talking for so long it was very dark out. A breeze whispered through the trees making her shiver and instinctively, Damon stopped in his tracks.

“Let’s head back now.” Was all he said and her simple nod was all he needed to confirm before speeding them back to the campsite. “I’ll make the fire so sit right there. I really don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
“Because you’re afraid I’ll sneeze all over you?”  
He turned back to look at her, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. “No. Because I really don’t want you to get sick.”

"I love the beach." Bonnie whispered when the fire was lit, scooting close to it, drawn by the warmth "The sea, the sand, the smells. I feel like I'm floating on a wave."  
Damon chuckled. “The romantic in you only comes out in scenes like this.”

“Hey. I’m an all-day romantic.” She chastised with a laugh.

“No, you’re an away-from-the-city romantic.”

The conversation continued late into the night. Although Bonnie had wanted to, Damon had insisted on doing the cooking and she was ordered to sit close to the fire. They had eaten and Damon had insisted on singing and doing camp games even though it was just the two of them. She had just laughed through every attempt he made.

Finally, at almost midnight, they doused the campfire and picked up the lantern, Damon holding his hand out to her. “Let’s go to bed now, Bon.”

And just as easily as they had done everything that day, they slipped into their tent, both taking off their clothes without necessarily agreeing to do so. Bonnie was the first to finish, and crawled onto the sleeping bag, pulling the blanket he had brought, over her body. When he finally slipped under the sheets, she moved instinctively moved into his arms, his coming up around her.

Sleep came soon after.

ooo000ooo©

“Hi. My name is Craig and this is my wife, Dana.” The tall, broad-shouldered man said, pulling a suspiciously petite woman to his side.

“Nice to meet you, Craig and Dana.” Bonnie said immediately. They had just woken up from sleep and come outside to see the couple fixing up their tent across the other end of the camp opening. It was still in the early hours of the morning and she didn’t know the protocol for these things so she was very relieved the couple took the liberty to approach them.

“I’m Damon. And this is my fiancée Bonnie.” He recovered quickly, and realized Bonnie was yet to introduce them, so he did, then felt the need to add. “We thought we were going to be alone here all weekend.”

“Damon!” Bonnie exclaimed, appalled at what she thought was rude behavior. Especially since the couple looked much older than them… well, her.

“I mean, Bonnie here was probably going to be bored with me by noon today so I was hoping for the company.” He clarified, pulling her close and whispering “Shame on you” against her hair.

“The kids insisted we come out to camp and well, we’ve been putting that off for a while now. We just couldn’t do it anymore.” Craig went on, pointing back in the direction of their tent where Damon and Bonnie assumed the kids were.

“ **You’ve** been putting it off. There was going to be war at home if you tried it one more time.” The wife, Dana, joked, giving her husband a playful punch in the waist.

“I saw the looks on their faces and I knew.” The man chuckled in agreement, gently rubbing the area his wife had punched.

“It was lovely to meet you here. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of you. And hopefully, more of your kids. I’d love to meet them.” Bonnie was excited to say the least. They parted ways and the two went about their morning routines. Taking a shower, brushing their teeth and going for a hike through the woods when the sun was high up.

Craig and Dana came over with their four kids and strawberry wine later that night, and Bonnie smiled at Damon once more. He had been right. Even without her realizing it, he had known having the entire grounds to themselves for two full days and nights was just going to be a strain – admittedly, they were familiar with that, all things considered but, she still realized it would not have been fun –.

The men were left to drink although Damon kept trying to help, only to be shooed away by Dana. Instead, they settled on babysitting, telling the boys (all 4 of them) stories. Damon disguised his stories as tales he had read in history novels and she couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Meanwhile, she enjoyed the cooking and grilling with Dana, talking about her children and some of the antics and mischief they get into.

She had a lot more fun than she imagined she would, with strangers. Much more. Later, when Craig and Dana had left because the boys needed to sleep, it had just been Damon and Bonnie left.

The cool night air blew the hair that had pulled free of the rubber band she had used to hold it back, across her eyes. The fire had died down low enough that it was just smoldering embers glowing in the dark. She felt his thighs pressed against the outsides of her legs as she remained seated between his thighs. The cups of warm, strawberry wine they had drunk, had her relaxed against him.

This was their second night in the woods. 

“Today was fun.” She whispered.

“Yeah it was. Surprisingly so.” Damon agreed. He hadn’t expected to be able to tolerate the man and his children and he was a hundred percent sure he didn’t compel the family to go find another camping ground to camp in, because of Bonnie. After a while of companionable silence, he spoke again. “You know I heard your conversation with Dana earlier.”

“Really? I thought you were busy telling historical stories.” Bonnie responded, still too relaxed to be bothered by much at this point “Those kids were enamored with you.”

“I tend to have that effect on people.” With her head leaning on his shoulder, he tilted just a bit to press a gentle but firm kiss to her lips, Bonnie’s lips responding immediately as if rehearsed. He whispered against her lips when he pulled back from the kiss. “Case in point.”

“Shut up.” Se teased.

“About babies…” He started to say only for the shake of Bonnie’s head to stop him.

“Damon, not tonight.”

“Whenever you want…” He smiled wanly.

She sat up when she heard his tone of voice and turned just a bit so she could see his face. “You do realize I’m 18, right?”

“I haven’t forgotten that.” He chuckled.

“You know those stories you tell me? Know how they make me feel?”

“No.” His answer was uncertain because he genuinely had no idea what she was going to say.

“Like I wanna do all that. I want to go to Greece, Italy, Maldives, Bali… Travel the world, eat the food, learn the culture and even practice my craft in different ways if that’s possible.” She smiled. Talking about this is making her excited. “I wanna go to Beacon Hills and find that tree of the supernaturals. I want to do all that, Damon.”

“Basically…” Because he needed that clarity.

“Basically, don’t start worrying about something on my behalf. Especially if I’m not worried about it.”

“Alright.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her head, then another to her neck, then another, and another till their lips met, hot and fierce, tongues invading each other’s mouths. He carried her back into their tent, tugged her clothes off and laid her onto the soft sleeping bags.

It had been a long time since they had had uninterrupted time to spend alone with nothing to do the next day but whatever they wanted to fill that vacancy with. He parted her legs with his chin as he crawled towards her. His shadow crawling with him as he moved and placed his mouth on her panties and pushed his hot breathe over her.

"Damon, cut the light. We didn't even look to see how close the neighbors are!" She gasped loudly as he shut off the lantern.

"Now, where was I?" He laughed as he hooked his thumbs into the lace of her panties and pulled them off her smooth, legs.

He could smell her and it was all he could do not to press the lace to his face and inhale her scent, he needed to taste her. She made this animal instinct take over him at times. Made him unable to think about anything but getting lost in her essence, her femininity; her smell when she was aroused and ready for him, the sounds she made as he moved inside her. How her tone dropped several octaves and the almost guttural moans that escaped her lips made him think his heart would stop in those moments.

He snaked his tongue between her labia, tasting her, her thighs pressed against his face as she moaned and pushed against his mouth. He licked to the top and flicked her clit, moving and kissing her belly, her hips and waistline.

She squirmed and giggled as he tickled her, moving up each rib and nipping at her with his teeth while sucking on her skin. His fingers glided over the bridge where her neck met her shoulder and watched transfixed as her chest rose and fell. His thumb rubbed lightly against her bottom lip and slowly, she parted her lips and took his finger in her mouth for a gentle suck, followed by an adorable giggle. 

Slowly, his hands travelled back down her body again, her legs parting reflexively for him as he settled between her thighs, fingers finding her clit and slowly, gently started to rub against it. Her whimpers brought him pure joy, till soon, he couldn’t think straight and all he wanted was to devour her. His mouth crashed to hers. Nothing about that was teasing. He devoured her mouth as she grind up into him. When she couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, she reached for the band of his shorts and pushed it down, pulling his hard cock free and guiding it to her entrance.

She lifted herself up just in time as he thrust and met him halfway, both groaning as he imbedded himself deep inside her. They held still for a moment. Even their lips trembled as they tried to catch their breath then slowly, they resumed at a saner pace.

Every gasp, every moan, every whimper, he owned. It spurred him on and when he felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm, he simply whispered “Cum for me” as he thrust into her.

She swept him away with her orgasm. The clenching of her walls pulled him right over the edge with her.  
Later, when he had pulled off her, he rolled onto his side on the sleeping bag and pulled her close. They listened to the sounds of the woods at night as they slowed their breathing. She fell asleep spooned against his shape. The crickets and rustle of leaves as animals in the night moved around outside their tent.

ooo000ooo ©

“The sunset is the same everywhere.” Damon whispered, his arms wrapped casually around Bonnie’s shoulders as they both stood at the edge of the forest, looking out at the horizon and watching as the last glows of the sunlight flashed across the sea.

Bonnie’s arm came to wrap around his waist, then she turned slowly in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Damon merely shifted, his other hand effortlessly coming up to wrap around her shoulder, chin resting on the top of her head.

Craig and Dana had packed up and left about an hour ago. The kids had school the next day, and it was quite a journey back home, they had said. The day had been fun. Full of swimming and running around the beach, building sandcastles and having water fights and eating. There had been lots of eating and very little drinking because the adults apparently had to drive back sober but it had been so much fun and Bonnie was already thinking about doing this again even as they had packed up their camping gear early on. 

Damon had insisted they watch the sunset before leaving and it was worth it.

They stood there in each other’s arms for a while longer and Bonny slowly tilted her head up to look at him, her smile genuine, casual, free. Damon leaned forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips because he just had to. “Time to head back.”

“I know… I wish we didn’t have to, though.”

“We don’t have to. We can drive into town and buy supplies.” He wouldn't be against that.

“No… I think it’s been as magical as it can get. I enjoyed the company too but they left. Won’t be the same.”

“Maybe next time, we’ll plan out a whole week.”

“Yeah.” Bonnie smiled, then stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his lips. “Thanks for suggesting this. It was much more than I thought it would be.”

She fell asleep on the ride back home, head leaning on Damon’s shoulder as the vampire drove slowly back, the music low in his car in order not to wake her up.

©


	3. Spectacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm before the calm...

Chapter 3: Spectacle

After her last paper of the semester, Elena went back to the dorm to find it empty. No surprise there. It’s been a while since they have all been in the room. She didn’t spare much thought to much else as she packed up her stuff and left for Beacon Hills. She honestly had no idea how she had survived through her exams with all the turmoil her head had been in, and drove straight to the Salvatore boarding house only to find it empty. The days that followed, she tried to reach Damon on the phone but got nothing. She didn’t know what she was doing or what she was trying to do by looking for him and seeking him out, she just knew she had to let out these feelings she was feeling somehow and there was no one better to do that with, than the source himself.

He wasn’t home all weekend and when she could finally reach him, he didn’t respond to her call so she did the next best thing she could do. She drove to the Salvatore boarding house without much regard to the time even though she knew it was very late.

Damon had driven Bonnie home from their camping trip. She had woken up when they had entered the Mystic Falls town border almost as if the familiar magic had jolted her awake. The rest of the ride was peaceful, very little was said except a simple question of whether she would stay the night at his place or go to her house. She had chosen the latter in spite of Damon’s childish bouts of pouting but when he had dropped her off, he had given her ass a squeeze and told her he’d call her tomorrow. All was good.

He fell asleep soon after he got home. He had apparently been more exhausted than he thought, and was enjoying his sleep when he heard the resounding and persistent knock on his door. Grumbling, barefooted and bare-chested, he shuffled downstairs to open the door only to be met by a sight he should have known was coming had he not been so deeply asleep.

“I called.” Elena says, holding up her phone like it was all the evidence she needed in the world to support her coming to his house at this time of the night. “You didn’t answer.” She added awkwardly when Damon just stood there staring at her without saying anything.

“Wonder why.” He responded sarcastically.

“I got my memories back.” Elena continued when it seemed a bit too obvious that Damon wasn’t entirely thrilled by her presence in his house.

“I know. It’s a side effect of taking the cure.” Damon sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stepping onto the porch. He walked out to lean against the rail, telling himself he was staying till he felt cold, then nothing was going to make him stay and have whatever conversation this was going to be.

“Why do you do that?” Elena’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Do what?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Every time I have some brush with the supernatural, you’re there.” She was fidgeting, she realized.

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

“When I first became a vampire, one of my very first experiences was all my compelled memories coming back. You were in there, our first meeting.” She gulped, fingers fiddling with her keys. “You were there in my face pretty loudly and I remembered alongside that, all the times I told you perhaps if we had met first, I would have given you a chance, while I was with Stefan. It always bugged me why you never said anything. I mean, you could have easily made me remember that we in fact, met first.” She had no idea what she was getting at, and from the look on Damon’s face, neither did he.

“Maybe I’m just selfless.” He shrugged.

“Yeah… Maybe.” She whispered.

“Did you come here to say that?” He hadn’t meant to come off so impatient but was he really to blame, all things considered? It was way past midnight, he was sure. This was most definitely not a good time for chitchats. 

“I remember everything, Damon. Everything.” She turned to face him, disheartened that he still stood there nonplused.

“I can imagine.” His apathy couldn’t have been clearer.

“No, you don’t get it. I remember **everything.** ” She stressed.

“Elena, it’s not a big deal. Most people, namely me, walk around with their memories intact and they’re living their lives just fine. Having your memories is _natural_. Not something dramatic.” Maybe he was being a bit of an asshole and maybe later in the day he would beat himself up over it but now, he was thinking how weird this would be if Bonnie had caved and decided to stay the night with him.

“I remember all the times you told me you loved me, the look in your eyes when we made love each time, the first time I fed on you, all the times you put yourself at risk for my sake…” Elena continued, almost as if in a daze, choosing to ignore his obvious disinterest in this particular conversation.

“Huh.” He huffed, rubbing his face. The sleep was finally washing off him and he was waking up to the reality of this scenario.

“What am I supposed to do with all that, Damon?” She asked.

“You live with it like the rest of us, Elena.” He answered. This time, not in a harsh tone.

“I don’t think I can.” She all but sobbed.

“You said you wrote a note to yourself. Elena, you made this choice, don’t forget that. You asked Alaric to compel your memories of me away, then when you found out and still had a chance, you _chose_ to keep them forgotten.”

“I had my reasons for–” She tried to explain but Damon was apparently, not done speaking.

“Whatever your reasons were, Elena. You chose that. No one, especially me, will fault you for what you chose to do in order to survive but you’re not a kid anymore. People who are grown need to take responsibility for their choices. I live my life taking responsibility for my choices, carrying my burdens… And frankly, the only reason I’m out here entertaining this conversation is because I admit I hold a share of the responsibility when it comes to this.” He turned to face her now too. Might as well get that out there. “After all, I was the one who pursued you till you fell for me, and I was the one who disappeared. All that is on me, so I will accept and deal with my part of the responsibility. Choosing to forget me, that’s on you and I can’t help with that.”

“I’m not asking for anything.” She felt suspiciously close to tears. The Damon she remembered from her restored memories never looked at her like this, never spoke to her like this.

“Aren’t you?” He scoffed. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but what did you have planned when you came to my house at this time of night, talking about our past?” He wasn’t having any part of this empathy show.

“I just wanted someone to talk to. I don’t know what to do with these feelings.” At least she tried to convince herself that was all the motive she had.

“See a therapist if you have to, write in your diary, do something healthy. I can’t help you with that because this… this is unhealthy.” And Damon was not falling for it, and not having it.

“Why is it unhealthy?” She whispered, her voice caught on a mild gasp as she stepped closer to him. “I don’t get it. How can you not love me anymore? How? I mean… after all _that,_ how is it even possible that you have lost feelings for me? It doesn’t feel real. It feels like a long, stretched out prank you’re pulling on me.” She was in his face now, palms clasping his face as she leaned into him.

Damon pulled his head back, away from her advances. “People change, Elena.”

“But not you.” She whispered. “That’s what I fell in love with about you. You don’t change… your response, your reaction, your heart and your opinions never change. So why?” She sobbed.

He grabbed her hands, pulled them away from his face and held them up between them like a shield. “Remember when I told you this was unhealthy?”

“I just –”

“Nothing, Elena. I have allowed this far enough.” Damon says firmly.

“I just want –”

“No. I can’t do that.” 

“Because of Bonnie?” She was starting to sound desperate, she realized that. But she was well beyond care.

“No. Because of me.” Damon signed. He was starting to feel stressed about the entire situation and was slowly starting to lose his calm and tolerance. “I tend to give my loyalty to people when they choose me.”

“She didn’t choose you. You didn’t choose each other. You were stuck alone in a different world. You had no options to choose from. **I** chose you! I chose you over Stefan, and Matt, and every other guy who wanted me, Damon. I was the one who chose you so why are you leaving me?” That was petty and hurtful but again, she didn’t care.

“Elena.” Damon’s voice made it clear it was a warning. For a moment, he considered defending his feelings for Bonnie but he threw that thought away. He was not going to make this about a discussion where Bonnie was at the center. It was just about the two of them whether Elena believed that or not.

“Explain to me so it makes sense. How can you let go of such a love? Was it really that shallow? Did I give everything, save everything and feel everything on my own when you were just giving me basic love? Was I the only one madly in love? All on my own?” The tears that had been gathering since the beginning of this conversation finally fell from her eyes.

“Elena.” Damon says once again.

“Make me understand!” She sobbed.

“Were you always this selfish?” He hadn’t meant for that to come out, hadn’t meant to be heartless but the words came out before he could help it or filter them. If he had time to filter, he would have considered that he once had intense feelings for her, feelings that weren’t completely gone but feelings that would bring no one any good if rekindled. Feelings that obliged him to be kind and caring toward her especially when she was this vulnerable.

“I am not being selfish.” She responded.

“Yes you are. What do you want, that I take your hand and escape with you? That we ignore everyone else and chase our happiness?” He was shaking his head before the question ended.

“So you still love me.” She stopped crying long enough to say, a smile crawling up on her face in the midst of all that.

“That’s not –” 

“I knew you couldn’t have gotten over me that easily.” She sounded almost manic.

“Will you snap out of it?!” Finally, he was done with this conversation. Responsibility or otherwise, he had done his due and would not tolerate any more of this toxic behavior. At least that’s what Damon was thinking. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“How can you pick anyone over me, I don’t get it.” This time, shock was what accompanied her words. No tears, no sinister smiles, just shock. “How can you spend a few months with Bonnie and throw away everything?”

“You said you were okay with how things were. A month ago you said you were happy with the fact that you were no longer in love with me because you don’t want a love that consumes you. You said that you were happy with Liam. **YOU** said you were fine. You were happy for me… You said all that so what are you –”

“That’s before I got my memories. That was before I realized all we had and –”

“And got selfish again.” He snapped. “Look, Elena. I’m not leaving Bonnie, and I’m not picking up where we left off. It took me a while but I have made my peace with that.”

“With Bonnie’s help.” There was a sneer on her face.

“Think whatever you want. The point is, I made my peace with it and I hope you do too.” He finally let go of her hands, stepping back and away from her. “This conversation has gone on long enough. Get home safe.” And just like that, he was back in the house.

Damon leaned behind the door for a while, exhausted. This… this had been a long time coming. He had always known one of them was going to snap at some point through all this… one of them was going to try and get things back to how they were. He had always known, and had thought he would be the one on the other end of this discussion when he came back to find she had moved on.

If he had decided to fight for her love and her memories back then, he figured this would have been his life until she remembered and the mere thought of that left a bad taste in his mouth. This was draining and exhausting and a part of him felt for her. This could have easily been him if he didn’t have Bonnie. Without Bonnie, he would have spent another few years pining after her, stalking her and being a shell of himself with no plans except to please her and be with her… just like how he had been in the past.

Without Bonnie to ground him, the images his mind brought up, terrified him.

Elena stood in the porch for a while after Damon shut the door behind him, torn between dragging him back and leaving. Finally, whatever little dignity she had left, worn. Slowly, her knees suddenly week, she walked off the porch and to her car, opening the door with shaky fingers and entered, locking the door and dropping her head on the steering wheel to let her emotions overcome her. And then that vivid memory:

_“You know everyone says I shouldn’t have erased you from my memories.” She says softly, almost as if talking to herself._

_“If the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t have.” Damon responded from beside her, his smile bitter. “You said you wanted a love that consumes you.”_

_“I wrote a note to myself before Alaric compelled me. I think I had that. I’m sure I had that with you and I’m sure if I allow myself, I can have that again. But I don’t want to.” She says honestly. “Is that a betrayal of the love we had?” she whispered as an afterthought._

_“You’ve done some crazy things in the past, Elena, but you always went with your gut and mostly, if I hadn’t interfered, it turned out well.”_

_“You want me to trust my gut on this.” it wasn't really a question._

_“With or without memories of me, Elena… your instincts don’t lie.” but Damon responded anyway._

_“I had a hard time after you left. After you died. I think I got more than I bargained for when I asked for a love that consumes me.” Her smile was small, her gaze locked on her fingers as they entwined in her lap over and over again, the only sign of her nervousness. “I couldn’t handle it and I’m happy… I’m happy you have someone. That way I don’t feel so bad about the choices I made that led to this.”_

_“You should know… Bonnie and I happened in the prison world, before I knew you lost your memories. It isn’t your fault entirely that we’ve come to this and Bonnie isn’t just someone helping me through the pain of losing you. I think fate just decided to be considerate so that we both won’t feel the full brunt of betraying that love. If I had come back to see you grieving and hoping, I would have been shattered and if I had come back expecting a wholehearted reunion and us picking up where we left off, you would have felt pressured.” Almost uncertainly, he reached out to give her hand a squeeze where it lay trembling so lightly in her lap. “This way, we can both live our lives without the unnecessary feelings of guilt and insufficiency.” Damon reasoned._

_“Yeah…” Elena's voice was but a whisper as she agreed. Yes, she didn't remember her feelings for him but it was in moments like this when Damon Salvatore was kind and tender with her, that she wondered if she made a mistake where he was concerned._

Ooooooo0ooooooooO

It took a while for her, but she realized the Gilbert house had been burnt to the ground in Elena’s fit of pain which meant she had nowhere to go. Nowhere, that is, except the Salvatore house. But for some reason, she was sure the other won’t be there so she checked a few guest houses in the area, finally deciding to check the Forbes house because there was a possibility of that happening. “Is Elena here?” She asked when Caroline opened the door.

“Yeah.” Caroline replied in a suspiciously passive tone.

“Oh thank goodness. I’ve been trying to reach her but her number is not going through.” She says, pushing past Caroline and walking into the house.

“Why bother?” Caroline called from behind her.

What do you mean why bother? She’s my best friend.” She responded with a playful pout over her shoulder at the blonde, still not getting why Caroline was being sour.

“Is she?” Caroline responded, unperturbed.

“Stop being weird.” She chuckled. “Elena!” She called and rounded the corner of the sitting room to see the other girl. “There you are. How are you?” She asked excitedly.

“Did Damon ask you to come and check up on me?” Was Elena’s perky response.

“Why… why will Damon ask me to check up on you?” And Bonnie was genuinely curious about that. She felt like she was missing a chunk of this particular conversation.

“You are such a bitch!” Caroline snapped from behind Bonnie, stepping into the room to glare at the recently turned human girl.

“Caroline!” Bonnie berated, surprised. They’ve quarreled in the past but nothing has ever gotten Caroline in this current state of anger.

“And you are stupid! I can’t stand the both of you.” She spat out.

“What’s going on?” Her confusion was mounting by the minute.

“She is sour. She claims her memories are back so _naturally_ she remembers her feelings for Damon. Now she’s feeling entitled to an ex who moved on.” Caroline stared down Bonnie, daring her to say something and seemingly actively ignoring Elena’s presence in the room.

“Caroline that’s –” Elena tried to say from where she sat in the couch.

“That’s what? Didn’t you drive to his house in the middle of the night?” She asked, her tone calmer now but more venomous if that was even possible. “What were you trying to achieve when you did that?”

“You did?” Bonnie asked. She wasn’t necessarily angry, just… well, confused. And wondered why Damon hadn’t told her so she won’t be finding out this way.

“I just had a moment of weakness.” Elena responded, guiltily. When she had confided in Caroline about where she had gone that night, the other hadn’t said much, just told her to go to sleep so this display of anger was taking her by surprise.

“Because you’re Elena. And all your life it’s been _so_ easy for you to get things, and boys… The rest of us had to struggle for the little affection we got, but it came to you naturally and now you’re so entitled you don’t know when to stop.” The blonde scoffed.

“Caroline…” Bonnie started to say. She remembered Caroline, tears streaming down her face as she spoke about this particular issue, about trying so hard and not getting half the things that came to Elena without her trying.

“No, Bonnie. Someone has to say it. First it was Stefan, then you broke up with him out of nowhere! Then you hopped onto his brother. His brother! Let’s say that’s okay but for someone who can break up with someone you called the love of your life and _expect_ that he’s okay with it, you should learn to take a step back when someone… anyone, breaks up with you. You’re being pathetic and frankly, it disgusts me.”

Caroline –” This time, Bonnie tried to stop Caroline not because she was upset, but because she hoped this discussion wouldn’t go further to the point that it would stress their friendship.

“Don’t think I’m picking your side either. I don’t know what kind of circumstances let to you choosing Damon Salvatore as a boyfriend and I don’t wanna know. I just think it’s really sad that you two will jeopardize what _we_ have… what we’ve had for years now, over people we didn’t know till a year ago. That’s just sad.” And with that, she was out of the room and out of the house.

Something must have really happened because Elena refused to look up at her. She stood there for a few awkward seconds and just as she came, she left, heading straight to the Salvatore house. Whatever happened, she was going to hear it from whom she was _supposed_ to have heard it from in the first place.

“Caroline said something I didn’t understand.” Bonnie says the moment Damon opened the door to his house, using her palm to keep him away and effectively stop the hug he was offering.

“No hi, no hello, straight to the point, I see.” He teased.

“I wasn’t necessarily making a pleasure visit.” She realized she has become quite annoyed as she replayed the entire altercation in her head on her way over. “Why didn’t you tell me Elena came here?”

“I didn’t think it was important information. Whatever she had to say, didn’t mean anything to me and didn’t change anything for me. It was honestly a waste of my time and I didn’t feel like you should have to worry about that.” Damon offered in response.

“I’m not worried about what she does with you.” At his quirked brows, she reiterated. “Genuinely. I just don’t like hearing things about you, from third parties.” She firmed. “Hey… Elena was here last night to talk a lot about some nonsense or other. Oh really, is she alright? I didn’t really ask but I wanted you to know. Sure. See how simple that is?”

“I’m sorry.” He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He hadn’t realized it was going to be an issue but that was probably because he didn’t factor in the fact that they were best friends.

“How many times will I have to hear you say sorry where she’s concerned?”

“I had hoped she will not be an issue. Genuinely.” Damon found he didn’t like being at odds with Bonnie… especially if Elena was at the center of it.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean do you intend to keep doing things that might cause an instance like this?”

“I’ll try not to.” And this time, when he stepped close for a hug, she didn’t push him away.

“I don’t mind what you do, just communicate with me. You have no idea how stupid I felt in a conversation that was had on the premise that you communicated something sensitive with me. I know we’ll have a lot of disagreements in the future but let’s not have any because of third parties.” Bonnie’s voice was muffled by his shirt but Damon got the message loud and clear.

Relationships weren’t as easy as he thought. Especially if you’re actually leaving space for conversations and not drowning in sex all the time. Whew!

Ooooooo000000000oooooooO

Long after she was left alone at the Forbes house, her memory pulled up the end of that conversation with Damon.

_“And about Bonnie…” Damon’s voice cut through her thoughts._

_“She’s my best friend. I didn’t lose any of my memories of her so believe me when I say this, I need her to be happy. On her own, with you or with anyone else. If she’s happy, I am.” and she had meant that. Every letter in every word, with every fiber of her being, she had meant that._

The sobs were silent.


	4. Verboten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ammends...

Chapter title: Verboten

Bonnie should have known things would be weird when she came back to Mystic falls. For starters, the last image she had of the town was an empty one, devoid of people except … well, except herself. And all the times she had come to see Damon, she had come in the middle of the night so there was very little activity going on but now, watching the streets filled with people going about their lives in the daylight, was her new guilty pleasure so every day, she just got dressed and went out. To all the places she visited while in the prison world.

She went to the department store, not because she needed to buy anything, but because she could watch people shopping. She went to the diner not to eat, but to watch people eat and even the woods were filled with people in a way she loved to see. Even those serene places she spent time with her grimoire back in the prison world, were teeming with people and she liked it.

She liked that there were no eclipses and that when she found that exact spot where she and Damon had had their first date, it was still plain land and there was no architecture on it.

She enjoyed every moment of the time she spent touring the town she had grown up in, this time looking through appreciative eyes at things she used to take for granted.

And then she saw him. Jeremy.

She had called and texted and left voice notes for the boy but she was yet to receive any response and since their house was burnt down, he had been just as difficult to find as Elena had been. Matt hadn’t said anything to her when she had asked of Jeremy, but his countenance told her the boy probably didn’t want to be found so a part of her had expected him to just walk past her when he saw her but surprisingly, he stopped, then asked the girl he was with, to wait for him because he wouldn’t be long.

Bonnie didn’t know how she felt about that.

“I called.” She says awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, holding the novel she was reading in front of her almost as a shield.

“I know.” was all Jeremy said. He was just as – or even more – uncomfortable as Bonnie was.

“You didn’t respond to my calls.” Bonnie continued when it became obvious that Jeremy wasn’t planning on saying anything. It wasn’t necessarily a question but she wondered if this was why Jeremy had told his girlfriend (if that’s what she was) he would only be a minute. Because he had no intention of having a conversation with her.

“I couldn’t.” Jeremy mumbled, letting out a very long, dragged out and shaky sigh. He didn’t know seeing Bonnie face to face would unravel him in this manner. Actually, he knew that was **exactly** what was going to happen and that was why he had avoided her so dedicatedly.

“Why?” She asked, relentless.

“I was embarrassed.” A wan smile made its way to the left corner of his lips. “I still am, to be frank.” He answered honestly.

“So you chose to ignore me instead of talking to me.” Again, not a question and more of an observation. Or an accusation, depending on which side of the fence you’re looking from.

“Bonnie, look at me.” His hands gestured at himself as if to really draw her attention to his person. “What confidence do I have to stand before you?”

“You don’t need –” She started to say, only for him to cut in.

“Yes I do. I’ve always needed confidence, Bonnie. I mean, it’s you. You’re awesome and nice and beautiful and powerful and loyal and everything good and I had nothing to give, nothing to offer except the knowledge that I wanted you but I couldn’t approach you and tell you that if I didn’t have confidence. Confidence that I wouldn’t hurt you… that I would always be for you. Always.” She looked dumbfounded and Jeremy was happy about that because then, he could go on and say whatever it was he wanted to say and make a dash for it. “And now look at me. I can’t make that promise, I can’t say that even as a joke and I sure don’t feel like I deserve you so you don’t need to feel bad, or try… You’ve done too much for me and I have done nothing for you. I think this is the best thing I can do for you, to let you walk away from me without any regrets.” He finished with another wan smile.

“I’m dating Damon.” Bonny said after a while when she realized this wasn’t a conversation. It was Jeremy giving her reasons why they will never be together and basically telling her he had made peace with it and she should too. She couldn’t let him walk away thinking he was the worst, and she really would not like it if he heard about her relationship with Damon from someone else. That is, if he has not already–

“What?” His obvious shock cut through her thoughts. 

“It’s been about two months now.” She elaborated, nodding slowly for emphasis.

“Does Elena know?” He hated asking that the moment he asked it. The fact that he hasn’t spoken to Elena in a while made him feel worse. “I lost all right to be curious or angry, Bonnie. I just… wish you all the best.” He responded when she nodded her head in the affirmative in response to his question. “It was nice seeing you, Bonnie.” Jeremy says with a genuine smile this time.

“Yeah.” Bonnie agreed and called “Hey Jeremy!” when he turned to leave. “Don’t be a stranger.”

He chuckled and waved over his shoulder at her and she was left with a very odd feeling several minutes after Jeremy had left with his… uhm, female friend.

Oooooooo0000oooooooO

Caroline Forbes confused herself sometimes. She couldn’t blame people who had a hard time figuring her out sometimes. She usually didn’t do anything without thinking it through so compulsive behavior was not really her way of doing things but sometimes, she found herself doing just that.

Heck, even when her mom had died, when the pain had been too much for her to bear, she had thought clearly about turning her humanity switch off. Purposefully.

So why had she blown up to Bonnie and Elena a week ago? She sighed.

When Stefan had managed to get her to turn her humanity switch back on, she realized Damon had been right. Two months after her mother’s death and she still felt like she had lost her just the day before. But that was only the first of many pains she had to endure as a result of turning her switch off.

Then the memories washed over her, how she had forced Stefan to turn his switch off, knowing how sensitive he was. Then came the memories of those she had bitten, and those she had killed and how brutally she had done so and she had hated herself.

She had found ways to get back her sanity, to dissuade her guilt by taking up volunteer work and planning out Jo and Alaric’s wedding but the memories never left, and getting someone to compel her memories away was out of the question. She would very much like to take responsibility for her actions even if that means having sleepless nights months afterwards.

Then came the issue of Bonnie dating Damon. At first, she thought there was no way in hell that was true and she denied it for a long time but after a while, even actively choosing to be blind to the signs, wasn’t working anymore. Damon made it very clear how he felt about Bonnie and a part of her was severely annoyed. She wondered what kind of twisted mind he has, to hop from one friend to another effortlessly and wondered, more so, what made Bonnie think it was a good idea to date the vampire.

She didn’t even know they liked each other. The last she knew of their relationship, the two just tolerated each other so it was a major leap to find that they were dating and things got worse, expectedly, when Elena got her memories back.

She got so sick of being in the same room with those two. They were walking on eggshells and it was not helping her anxiety in any way. She had spent the last three weeks of school away from them as much as she could, focusing on passing her end of semester exams, all things considered. She had missed series of classes while serving time as a heartless bitch and two months was a long time to catch up on, especially if exams were starting a week after you came to your senses.

She just didn’t have time to focus on her best friends. She figured at least, for a month, each one should be for themselves and later, they can think about each other. It worked perfectly.

That was, until Elena moved into her house and moped around for days, then came home at 2am sobbing about Damon rejecting her advances and she had really lost it then. It had taken everything in her not to yell at the girl but the more she watched her mope around the house in the days that followed, the angrier she got. A part of her understood Elena. She had been there when they thought Damon was dead, had seen her friend do drugs in order to deal with that loss and had seen her crumble when she didn’t have the drugs anymore. She had witnessed everything and in typical Elena fashion, she had watched as the other girl had chosen the easy way out.

She didn’t know what and how to feel but watching Bonnie’s chipper and oblivious face had just tipped her over the edge and now she was left with Elena at home, both of them barely talking to each other because in the fit of anger, she had said something she never thought she’d say to the other girl. She had expressed years of frustration and insecurities and she seemed to have been taken aback by that.

It took a lot of wits to call Bonnie and was actually surprised when the witch answered on the second ring and agreed to come over to the house like she asked. Next thing to do, was to let Elena know. She really didn’t know how the other girl would take it but she felt the need to give her a heads up so she can pick whether to fight, flee or freeze.

“I called Bonnie.” She says without preamble when she opened the door to Elena’s room to see the girl curled up in bed reading. “Asked her to come over. There’s something I wanna talk about.”

“Okay.” Elena simply nodded.

“With both of you.” She perked up at that. Or perhaps it was her imagination. Caroline decided to shelf it under imagination. 

It was late afternoon before Bonnie made it to the house and she managed to get both girls to sit on her bed.

“So, I would like to say that I’m sorry.” Caroline stated, clasping her hands before her like she was giving a formal speech, and not talking to her best friends who looked at her with a mixture of humor and patronage. “I shouldn’t have gone off the way I did the last time. I think I was just upset because so much was happening around me _without_ me and it was just getting overwhelming. After my humanity switch came back on, it was a bit difficult to integrate back into the things I loved doing especially because I had my memory of every blasted thing I did while it was off.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Caroline. I’m not mad at you.” Bonnie says, a broad smile on her face, then turned to look at Elena. “I’m not mad at any of you. I am a bit disappointed in myself though, if I’m being honest.”

“Because of me?” Elena asked, vice soft, timid.

“Elena, we’ve been best friends for more than half our lives. There was nothing I couldn’t tell you. When I started growing feelings for your brother, even though we considered it taboo –”

“A breach of the sister code… which, now that I think about it, this should be your second breach.” Caroline chipped in, hopping onto her bed with the other girls.

Bonnie chuckled lightly, her shoulders lifting and falling in a mild shrug. “I mean, I told you about Jeremy. I asked for your blessing and if you had disagreed I probably would have tried to quench my feelings for him.” She swallowed. “That’s why over the past week, I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?” Elena asked carefully. She wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Why I didn’t tell you about Damon and I… Why I had all the chances to do so and still didn’t. That’s been bothering me.”

“So did you come up with a reason?” Caroline chipped in from beside her.

“Aside the obvious guilt, I’m not sure.” She smiled lightly. “I think deep down, even though Damon assured me he liked me, a part of me still believed that this was temporary. Only until you got your memories of him back.” She confided. She hadn’t realized that till much much later.

“I’m sorry.” Elena whispered, genuine.

“That’s not your fault. You loved him.” Her eyes snapped up to meet Elena’s. “ _Love_ him.”

“But he doesn’t feel the same way about me.” Her smile was a bit reserved, sad, regardless.

“And I know as your best friend, this is the time when I hug you and comfort you, and help you cuss him out by telling you he’s lost the best thing and you deserve better than him but –”

“But you can’t because you love him too.” Elena reached out to squeeze Bonnie’s hand, her smile understanding.

“And a part of you is happy he loves you too.” Caroline wasn’t mad anymore. She wasn’t confused about the drama between the two girls anymore either. She started to understand why the two were so tense now.

“Yes.” Bonnie wished she didn’t feel the guilt wash over her. No, she wasn’t sorry about what was happening between her and Damon, she was sorry about what was happening between her and her best friend because of what was happening between her and Damon.

“I can’t be mad at you, Bonnie.” Elena says, then continued when Bonnie’s eyes questioned her like she was out of her mind. “Momentarily, as Damon said, in those times when I feel the most selfish, I wish all good things came to me but Bonnie, you…” she squeezed the witched hand, looking down at their clasped hands till the sight got blurred and her throat got so clogged she couldn’t speak further.

“You’ve done so much for us and lost so much for us.” Caroline picked up from where Elena drifted off. Grabbing Bonnie’s other hand and squeezing it. “I mean we’ve all had loses and endured our fair share of loses but usually, those are natural…or as natural as they can be and even the unnatural ones happen because of us.” And it’s been a long time since she felt half as emotional as she did now because she remembered every moment since Bonnie discovered her witch powers and every moment she had used it for their benefit. Every time. “Every time you’ve lost someone, lost something, gave something away to the point of your own death…”

“It was for us.” Elena finally spoke. “I’ll be too selfish if I try to stand in your way… and the way of your happiness. More than anything, Bonnie, I just need you to be happy. It’s been _so long_ since I feel you were truly happy, I just really want you to be happy without any concerns.”

“I try to be, but… When Damon and I happened, we thought we were stuck in the prison world. We had run out of blood for cities and Damon was losing his mind. We gave up on you finding us, which is why we stayed in Mystic Falls as long as we did, and wanted to leave so he can try getting blood elsewhere but I convinced him to stay. It was just supposed to be him feeding on me but then…”

“You started to like him. We’ve all been there, haven’t we?” Caroline smiled softly at her friends.

“Now that I think of it, yes.” Elena chipped in.

The conversation flowed easily after that, Bonnie finally easing back up into the dynamics of the friendship. They finally talked about the 1994 prison world, about everything that went on there while Damon was with her. Then she spoke about her experiences with Kai and what had been her fate after Kai had left her. The loneliness that nearly drove her mad, her trip to get the cure for Elena and the weeks of phesmatosing that rock for a semblance of magic strong enough to bring her home.

And then she spoke about the 1903 prison world, Damon’s mother and what had ensued after she got home. Talking this way, in detail, while they munched on snacks and shared eventual laughs was all the therapy Bonnie needed. It was what she hadn’t realized she needed and was happy and relieved that she finally had it. People she could talk to about everything.

Including Jeremy.

And Stefan.

And school…

“Anyway, I have something to announce.” Caroline clasped her hand in front of her in that pageant manner once more after a while of them talking about school. “I’m travelling.” She deadpanned.

“What?” Elena asked  
“When?” Bonnie asked at the same time and both giggled.

“When school reopens. I’m taking the next semester off for practical studies. It’s going to be a part of my curriculum and I’ll have to tend in assignments and be back in time to submit and defend my paper but…” she shrugged as if it was no big deal but it was, to her.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asked once again.

“I’m still deciding but I know I want to go to different cities.” She grinned broadly and turned to Bonnie. “And that brings me to the reason why I apologized, Bonnie.”

The witch chuckled, rolling her eyes at the blonde. “Tell me, I’m listening.”

“I need ammunition.” At their collective brows raising, she elaborated. “Yes I can snap head and defend myself in a physical fight but you never know what’s out there and I know you two emotional beings are not ready to lose me just yet so think of it as a favor and gift to yourselves.”

The conversation that followed was easier. How they would spend the next few months of break, which places they would visit and for Caroline, how many parties to throw.

At least for now, all was well between the girls. The feelings did not vanish, and they wouldn’t go overnight, but for now, they could talk to each other and to them, it was more than a good start.


	5. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets her ammunition and faces the world from there...

Chapter Title: Wanderlust

Caroline had given her a task to complete and the vampire had spent the best part of their school vacation feeding her fruits and healthy vegan meals because apparently, she wanted the best service and for some reason, was of the belief that eating plants alone was going to connect her closer and more effectively to nature.

Of course she was wrong but Bonnie didn’t feel like arguing with the feisty blonde after the first time they discussed how wrong her assertions were. Instead, she focused her energy on finding spells and enchantments that could make a protective kind of amulet for Caroline to wear.

She already had a daylight ring so Bonnie believed she had the advantage anyway but once again, chose not to argue with the blonde. She figured the chances of Caroline meeting a supernatural creature who was hell-bent on killing her, were about 50-50 so the other might have a legitimate reason for concern.

A few times during the day, even on those occasions that Damon had hidden her grandmother’s grimoire and arm-wrestled her into hanging out with him instead of being so witchy, she had caught herself imagining what travelling would be like. She imagined she wouldn’t need so many amulets and protective spells since she, herself, was the weapon.

The thought often brought a smile to her face. How sinister her crooked smile got whenever she had such thoughts about being a literal force of nature, was reported on by Damon. The vampire apparently got severely excited every time he saw that smile on her face, in a twisted fashion only Damon Salvatore could get excited about.

But that was perhaps, the reason why she loved him. She loved his unconventional darkness. Something about him always told her he would be the kind of person who would walk with an aged woman to cross the street, then turn around and snap the neck of a bystander for chewing too loudly.

Yes, that was grim.

But that was Damon.

_Her Damon._

"Finally! I have finished the last of the items.” Bonnie says happily as she plopped down onto the couch beside Damon who was reading some kind of novel she was sure she would not enjoy reading. She had spent the better part of that day planked down in the middle of a Bermuda triangle and candles, chanting spells to make the final amulet for Caroline. The most difficult part of that was making a spell that could weaken supernatural creatures without weakening Caroline. It was difficult because the girl in question was a supernatural so she had gone with everything she could find. Protective spells, glamour and shield spells, weakening charms and hexes and finally, for a comic touch, knowing Caroline will pout about it, she had made a watch fortified with the life force binding spell. _Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus_

“Got that right… **Finally!** ” Damon muttered from beside her, putting the book he was reading aside to pick up her legs and place them in his lap, effortlessly starting to massage her calves.

“Is that a pout I see on your handsome face?” She teased, enjoying the tender massage of her calves. She had spent the better part of the day walking.

“Why would I pout? It’s not like my girlfriend has spent the last month and a half buried in a grimoire and searching tombs for god knows what.” He says, sarcasm dripping from his every word but to be fair, that was his factory reset, his default settings. He wasn’t upset about the fact that she’s been doing witchy stuff all through the break. On the contrary, he _loved_ that the most about her. 

“But you came along a few times. It was fun. Kinda like the old times.” She smiled at him, cupping his cheek gently.

“Yes, I did come around to flex my muscle and show how buff and strong I can be but hunting for bones and ancient relics by digging out long sealed tombs is not really a recipe for romance.” He shrugged. He didn’t believe that, of course. They’d found time amidst spells and chants to date. Picnics in the forest that led to a few… sexcapedes, random kisses in really grotesque places and well, he had had fun. Lots of it. And he knew that she knew that, which was why he was choosing to drag this particular train of conversation.

“It’s the mindset, Damon.” She teased, sticking out her tongue playfully at him. “I personally find you hot all day any day.”

“Even when it’s obvious you can do more with just a flick of your wrist or a lift of your brows?” He asked with a suspicious lift of his brows, his hands pausing their movement on her legs.

“Especially because I can do all that… That’s why I love it more when _you_ do it.” She tried leaning in to kiss him but the body angle was just wrong and she couldn’t quite reach him. Her eyes lifted to meet his humor-filled ones.

“You’re just saying that.” He really couldn’t keep the humor out of his voice and from his features.

“What if I am? Am I not allowed to pamper my man?” She puckered her lips, hoping he took the loud and obvious hint to place a kiss to her lips.

“Your man?” He asked, smiling like a child. It was the first time she’s said that and now he understood why she had reacted the way she did when he had first called her “his woman”. Something felt really nice about it. _Extremely nice._

“Aren’t you?” She stopped trying to get that kiss. Damon was going to kiss her eventually. If she was patient, it’ll happen soon, she told herself.

“Don’t say things like that unless you want to –” Damon started to say.

“Want to what?” She cut in.

“Do sinful things with me.” He had shifted in the seat to face her, her legs still in his lap as his eyes bore into hers. She was sweaty from the day’s work, he realized. And he was only sounding the warning because Bonnie Bennet, after months of them dating, he realized, preferred to shower before sex. She just would not start anything until she was clean and showered no matter how many times he’s told her he was fine with it.

Bonnie’s chuckle evolved into a full blown laugh when Damon leaned over her, gently pushing her back onto the couch, his mouth on hers silencing her laughter even as her arms wrapped around him.

Later, much later, after she was fully sated and her muscles felt soft like butter, she texted Caroline to come make her choice of weapon.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

“I’m here… I’m here!” Caroline sped past Damon and into the Salvatore boarding house when the older vampire opened the door for her to enter. She had wanted to meet at Bonnie’s house in order to avoid the man completely but had decided against it. The earlier she got used to Damon being Bonnie’s boyfriend and not Elena’s, the better. Which was why she was standing, giddy, in the middle of the living room.

“Calm down!” Bonnie laughed from the top of the stairs, beckoning the blonde upstairs.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Bonnie Bennett.” She says with a laugh, climbing up anyway to meet the witch.

“Right.” She shook her head, leading Caroline to the bedroom she had picked for herself in the Salvatore home, even though she seldom used it. She sat cross-legged on the bed, spreading out the enchanted items on the sheet. “So I couldn’t decide on what to give you and which spells to use for what, so I just decided to do a bit of everything and have you decide what you’ll pick.”

“Like an arms deal.” Caroline giggled and hopped onto the bed. Her eyes skimmed the items on the bed before plopping down on it.

“Well…” Bonnie grinned shamelessly.

“You girls know that all around the world, regular, weak and human girls travel _all the time_ without concern for amulets and talismans right?” Damon had followed them upstairs, leaning casually against the door post, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles as he watched the scene before him.

“Yes, but just in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not regular.” Caroline responded. She realized she has never really been cordial with Damon but for some reason, she couldn’t be her usual mean and harsh self because of Bonnie.

“You’re stronger.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“First, I’ll take the compliment. Second, are you familiar with Kal El? Or his most popular name, Superman?” She quizzed, turning around to face him, eyebrows raised in inquiry.

“Yes.” He nods, then wanting to drag it on, he added. “I still don’t see your point.”

“It means, the strongest people, are usually the weakest when they meet their weaknesses. I mean, look at you, you can’t even gather the energy to wink flirtatiously when on vervain.” Her chin raised in silent challenge, unable to keep the mischief out of her features. “Shall we put it to the test? I’m all for it.” She bounced on the bed.

“She’s scary.” Damon whispered, talking to Bonnie.

“Well, I won’t dispute that. She scares me sometimes.” Bonnie laughed in response. Later, she’ll thank Caroline for making an effort to tolerate her relationship with Damon even though it was obvious she wasn’t necessarily thrilled about it. 

“I’m heading out into town. Try not to be destructively witchy.” He says with a wink, pushing off the door frame.

“I’m not –” Bonnie started to say with a pout.

“I know. I’m just saying.” He smiled. “Need anything?”

“Uhm no.” She answered, then seeing the look on his face, quickly added, “Yoghurt. Yeah, yoghurt.” And watched as Damon disappeared from sight. Ever since they had read that natural yoghurt was good for ladies, the vampire has made it a point to supply her in excess. She was currently trying to find online articles that said too much yoghurt was bad for ladies… and she didn’t realize she was wearing a sick smile on her face.

Caroline watched the interaction between the two, noticed the questions that weren’t asked and the apologies that weren’t spoken. Everything felt silent somehow between the two and it was uncanny. “Do you two argue?” She asked, too curious to be quiet.

“Rarely.” Bonnie answered, brows furrowed in thought. “We just say when the other person upsets us and then apologize and never do so again.”

“Just like that?” She didn’t quite believe that.

“Well, I’m not really interested in being right all the time and apologizing comes very easy to Damon. Sometimes not words but I know when he’s sorry about something. He makes it obvious and makes up for it in several other ways.”

Caroline gave a dramatic shudder. “I don’t wanna know _those_ ways.”

“Caroline!” 

“Are you saying you haven’t?” Her brows were raised, she was leaning slightly forward and her posture was daring Bonnie to deny it.

“Can I just say this… talking about my sex life with you will _never_ feel normal.” The witch resigned.

“I know. That’s why I keep prying. Making you uncomfortable is a way to reward myself for my own discomfort.” She shrugged, chuckling. She meant that, yes. But there was no reason to be serious and grim about that.

“He never apologizes with sex though. He cooks, sneaks into my house to make my bed and leave gifts, buys me books or suggests long rides and walks through the woods or something he assumes I enjoy doing.” Bonnie mumbles.

“I’m happy then.” Caroline smiled, then for comic effect, started “If I die…”

“Shut your face.” Bonnie cut through her one-woman monologue and both girls burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“So. Which one?” Caroline says when they finally settled.

“You decide. The necklace has a vision locator spell. It took a while but I was able to attach the spell to the necklace. The spell is supposed to be done as and when but I found a way to attach it and activate it with a short spell whenever I need to check up on you. As long as you’re wearing it that is.”

“Okay…” Caroline says, turning the thin necklace in her hand. It looked more like fashion jewelry, the minimalist stuff from Agatha.

“Since you already have a ring, I didn’t want to use a ring, that’s why I tried all the others.” She smiled, almost guiltily. “This, and this...” she held up the bracelet and anklet, “have a glamour spell on them. It can hide you long enough for you to reach me with this.” She says, pointing at the necklace the vampire was still fiddling with.

“This one has a pain inflicting spell. Use this only when you’re dealing with a witch who really wants to kill you.” Casting that _Phesmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum_ had taken a lot of thought but she had finally decided it was necessary. 

“So basically, I’m going on this trip looking like a hippie.” Caroline teased when she realized all the spells seem to be useful and she might end up taking all the jewelry with her.

“It’s the only time that look is allowed.” Bonnie shrugged playfully.

“I’ll keep all...” She started to say, then stopped when her eyes caught one so small she hadn’t seen earlier. “Is this…?”

“A nose ring. It’s the one you press closed so you won’t need to pierce your nose. It’s for astral projection.”

“Bonnie.” Caroline shook her head. She remembered Luka and what had happened to him and knew it wasn’t a great idea.

“I know, Caroline.” She smiled wanly. “I’m not necessarily thrilled about it either but just in case all the others fail, it’ll be good to have this as a back-up. That’s why I used the nose ring because I know you won’t wear it easily.”

“Does Damon know this?”

“No.” and at Caroline’s scowl, she added, “I’ll tell him later. If he knows now, he’ll disagree. If he knows later, he’ll protect me. I think that’ll be better.”

“Should I not go on this trip?” She asked solemnly after a while, still looking at the necklace she had picked up. She had been joking when she asked for ammunition but all things considered, she was starting to have second thoughts.

“Don’t be silly. It’ll be like travelling together!” Bonnie laughed. She didn’t believe Caroline was going to face evils and whatnots out there. Hell, it was a school trip. She wasn’t going on the hunt for ancient vampires and neither was she going to attack witches' camps worldwide. Besides, Caroline may be strong and hate being looked down on, but she wasn’t necessarily the type to go looking for a fight. She was going to be just fine. “And this… is a gift from me. _promise_ me you’ll wear it every day.” She says, handing the watch to the girl.

“What’s on it?” Caroline asked, head tilted to the side as if by doing that, she could figure out any enchantments on it.

“It’s just a watch, Caroline.” Bonnie lied easily. If the blonde had reacted that strongly to astral projection, she would freak out over a life force binding spell. Especially when she might not even need it.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

Curiosity.

She’ll chalk it as curiosity. What else could it be? She had left campus in the latter days of January for her ten weeks of travel. It had been, for the most part, a very fun few weeks. She had gone places, seen parts of the world she has wanted to always see.

_Rome_

_Paris_

_Tokyo_

Places her interest in, had been sparked by a certain somebody. She remembered those words.

Every time she stood in front of a beautiful landscape, or saw a beautiful painting, or watched a street carnival or ate weird foods she’s never tasted. Every time she bought souvenirs and read a local poem, every time she did… She heard those words loud and clear.

_“I'll let you in on a little secret, there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty, and you can have all of it.”_

_“Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.”_

Clearly as if he was standing behind her whispering it into her ears every time, she heard him. And then she _felt_ him. She felt him leaving her. And afterwards, her curiosity to find out what was happening with him, especially after hearing the whispers on the streets about the link to his sireline being broken, got almost too much to handle.

She signed.

30th March, exactly two weeks after the bond between them was severed, Caroline walked into New Orleans, the French Quarter. Till that moment, she had not had a need for any of the amulets Bonnie created for her and hadn’t worn any of them except the watch Bonnie had made her promise to wear. For some reason, she was convinced there was a video recorder hidden somewhere on the watch which made Bonnie aware if she wore the device or not, so obediently, she put it on every day.

However, now, standing at the entrance of this city, she felt a rush of something sinister, strong enough to make her reach for the pouch she kept the items in and put on the earrings. Nothing extra, just enough to not stand out.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

Things have been hectic in the French quarter for a while now. Not that he was complaining. Klaus always preferred the hectic life to the peaceful one. He was easily bored and usually sought out trouble but now, he wasn’t looking for trouble – at least not as often and as actively as he used to –. Now, he was a father and that required him to possess a sense of responsibility he didn’t usually have.

_Always and forever_ had been their safeguard and their vow and protecting his family had always been a priority but this went beyond protecting his family. He loved Elijah and Rebecca as hard as the rest but sometimes, when it was convenient for him, he daggered them.

He didn’t see himself doing that to Hope, however. Elijah had been right. Unconditional love of someone else was possible for him. The desire to protect his family **especially** Hope, was almost too blinding but now, after losing his sire line and Cami in the span of a week, he felt unusually drained. 

The fact that Lucien still roamed the streets of the French quarter with enough power to kill anyone he so desires, was more of a headache to him than a threat. 

_Perhaps, for once, he was tired._

Perhaps he was overwhelmed to the point of insanity and in the past, his usual outlet was to drain a few bodies, snap a few necks and go on a rampage but now, with the new sense of responsibility, he wasn’t even allowed to do that.

“Niklaus.” Elijah calls out as he walked onto the compound. It wasn’t an announcement of his presence since he saw Niklaus clearly from where he got in from. It was more of a disclaimer. To tell his brother that he intended to have a conversation with him. “I’m not sure if this is a good time to tell you this but –” He says as he climbs the stairs and stood in front of the other original.

“If you’re not sure, then say nothing.” Klaus cut in through Elijah’s words. 

“I saw someone today in town.” He went on regardless. Not once had he feared or been intimidated by Niklaus and he most certainly wasn’t going to start now. Besides, over the last centuries, he’s seen the other original in a worse state than this. He believed he would survive this particular challenge and was determined to be of help in any way possible.

“So tell me, which of my enemies has come from far or near, to gloat over my recent predicaments?” Klaus sneered. Things could get worse from this point on, he believed. There was absolutely no way anything good will happen.

“Caroline.” Elijah answered simply, then waited for a reaction from Klaus. When there was none, he unconsciously tucked his hand into the pocket of his pants and started to divulge. “The blonde g–”

“I know who she is.” Klaus cut in. He knew who that was. He would know who she was, even half dead without his senses. He was just stunned because a moment ago, he had been so sure nothing good was going to happen and as if the universe had picked the challenge, this happened. A smile spread slowly across his face as he took a step towards his big brother. His right hand came up to rest gently on Elijah’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s always a good time.”

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

Somewhere across town, in an unfamiliar bar, Caroline sat for a drink. The place had a severely depressing feel to it and soon, she found out why. Perhaps this was the _Mystic Grill_ in this town. Where all the gossip took place. With hypersensitive hearing, she made out the gist of events.

A bartender named Cami had died. Cami and Niklaus Michaelson had had a thing. A witch called Davina had been involved with the Michaelsons, and as had been the case when Niklaus first came to Mystic Falls some years ago, everyone hated him here. She figured they all had very valid, legitimate reasons for doing so. 

“Is this seat taken?” Someone said from beside her.

“No.” She replied curtly, not sparing him a glance.

“I’m Bill. Bill Compton.” The man says from beside her.

“Sure. Caroline.” She responded, not wanting to be rude but wanting to make it very clear that she wasn’t interested in any way, to have a conversation with him. Since walking into this town about two hours ago, she’s been on edge, finding herself reaching for the pouch with Bonnie’s items every time someone accidentally bumped into her. And even now, after finding out that this bar – Rousseau's – did not allow witches to practice magic or some other detail she may have missed, she still didn’t feel necessarily safe.

After a few minutes of blocking the chatty person sitting beside her out, she stepped out of the bar. She remembered that voicemail : _Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me._

Again with the curiosity. 

She wondered what was so special about this place and didn’t even notice that in the time she had spent in the bar, the sun had gone low and was starting to set. Perhaps, that was the beauty of this place because everything else felt grim and dark… and not in a pleasant way.

She felt a hand grab hers tightly and swiveled around, alert, to see who it was. Even though the face wasn’t familiar, the scent was. It was the guy from the bar, looking too much like a predator for her comfort but she did not want to get into a scuffle with anyone, mere hours of her getting into town so taking a deep breath, she whispered through clenched teeth: _“Let go.”_

“Or what?” The little twat had the impetus to ask, tightening his hold on her. Her eyes squinted dangerously, reaching for her earring.

_“I believe the lady just said let go.”_ an oh-so-familiar voice says from behind her. It was a brief moment, a brief statement but she felt that painfully familiar thrill crawl up her spine in a way that made her hate herself. Her attention wasn’t on her current villain or any other thing, and she didn’t even notice when the other had taken off.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it shakily, she turned around to see his smiling face, standing casually on the street as if he had no worries whatsoever in the world. “I can take care of myself.” She says stubbornly.

“I don’t doubt that.” Klaus chuckled, stepping slowly towards her till he was standing in front of her.

“How did you know…?”

“Elijah told me. Apparently, a certain blonde bombshell crossed the town border a few hours ago.” He says. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

She looked at him. Carefully looked at him. And she hated the fact that she knew him enough to know when he was okay and when he wasn’t. And right now, she knew he wasn’t.

“I have a week.” She says, looking at him defiantly. “The promise was that if I showed up on your doorstep in a year or a century, you’ll show me what the world has to offer.”

Klaus needed that. He needed to hear that. God, he didn’t know how much he needed to hear that till he actually heard her say those words and right there, in the middle of the street, he almost collapsed from happiness.

He could hope, he told himself. He could hope that she felt an ounce of what he had felt and continued to feel for her and he was convinced that amount of hope will not harm anyone so he decided he was going to take this break.

As much as he was allowed anyway. Lucien was still lose, and he had to do everything to protect his family so perhaps he couldn’t whisk her off to Rome, or Sicily, or Paris… But he could make sure the next few days were filled with strong and powerful memories. Enough to make her come back for more, hopefully at a time when he could show her the world he had promised her.

“So? Are you going to do that or do I have to find my way around –” Caroline’s words cut through Claus’ reverie. Whatever land he had teleported himself to, and whatever thoughts he was having. She knew for a fact that he was not going to turn her away no matter the circumstances.

“No need for that, love.” It hung between them. That conversation in the woods that day when Matt had been buried alive by Nadia.

_Caroline: Sorry. Matt's buried alive. No time to chat._

_Klaus: Are you not the least bit curious as to why I'm here?_

_Caroline: I literally just wooshed at the sight of your face, so no._

_Klaus: Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova made a tragic turn._

_Caroline: So, you're here to gloat over her corpse-to-be? Delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge. Great. I'm even less interested._

_Klaus: Well perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler._

_Caroline: Is he...Did you..._

_Klaus: Nah. I sent him off with a little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge...it eats at him. I hear you two broke up._

_Caroline: Because I made him choose. Me, or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest that you learn from his mistake and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is...no need to rub anyone's nose in it._

_Klaus: Would you give me the same choice?_

_Caroline: What?_

_Klaus: Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you give me the same choice as Tyler?_

_Caroline: I don't know what you mean._

_Klaus: Yes you do._

_Caroline: You can't do this to me. You can't just show up while my friend is missing and is in danger._

_Klaus: You know, while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams._

_Caroline: Where?_

_Klaus: Don't worry love, I've got it covered. Trust me, He'll be quite happy with his rescuer. So, the quarterback has been saved. What now?_

_Caroline: Don't you have a dying girl you need to go punish for her sins?_

_Klaus: I do, but I won't, for you._

_Caroline (looking unconvinced): So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I tell you to?_

_Klaus: No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse-to-be, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave - minus the gloating - in return for one, small thing._

_Caroline: And what is that?_

_Klaus: I want your confession._

_Caroline: My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?_

_Klaus: Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. i will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me._

_Caroline: I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay. None of them._

_Klaus: I see._

_Caroline: No you don't. Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility, 'cause yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away...like you said, and never come back. Then yes...I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want._

_Klaus: I will walk away. And I will never come back. I promise._

_Caroline: Good._

Klaus hesitated for a minute before turning to stand beside her, offering his arm to her.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline linked hers through his. Perhaps this was why she liked her men on the older side. Younger men are just… well, different. Less cocky and more arrogant. Maybe she liked the cocky ones.

Oh she was doomed and she knew it.

And a week later, as she drove back onto campus, she knew, she believed and felt it in every corner of her bone that she really was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an insane amount of research for this chapter in order to get the dates and timelines for the Vampire Diaries and the Originals to merge well and now I'm upset cause Klaus and Caroline's interaction was cut short by myself.
> 
> So I'll write a Klaroline fic as part of this series, most probably after this particular story ends, to explain the events of the week she spent with Klaus in New Orleans.
> 
> Summary of it might pop up in the next few chapters however but for now, the Klaroline ends here in this fic.  
> Thank you.


	6. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Bonnie come to terms with some personal decisions...

Chapter Title: Nirvana

“So I was thinking…” Bonnie started to say. Slowly, uncertainly. She had been having this particular train of thought for weeks now. Caroline had been gone for four weeks now and she expected the thoughts and this particular desire to subside over time but it just wasn’t going away. It had been a fleeting thought when she was preparing the amulets for Caroline, to think that if she, had decided to go on a trip, she wouldn’t need any kind of weapon since she was the weapon herself and the thought had built up from there.

“About what?” Damon asked, looking up from where he stood making lunch for the two of them.

“You know…” Bonnie shrugged, then realizing Damon may not have seen the gesture because both their heads were bowed, she continued. “Remember when we went for that camping trip?”

“Vaguely…” Damon answered, his tone light and a chuckle following right afterwards.

“Silly.” She couldn’t hold back her own chuckle but got somber almost immediately after. “Remember when I told you about wanting to travel and do all manner of things?”

“Vaguely…” He responded again, choosing not to overwhelm her. He realized she was having a bit of struggle voicing out her thoughts and he wasn’t about to push her.

“Well, after working on Caroline’s charms for her trip, I just really started feeling very overwhelmed.” She started fiddling with her fingers on top of the kitchen island.

Damon turned around sharply, holding a ladle in his hand like armor as his eyes perused her, concern bubbling in his features. “Did you use too much magic? Is that it?”

“No no, that’s not what I mean.” She held her palms up quickly, shaking her hands for emphasis. “I wanna travel, too.” That slipped out. She hadn’t meant for the words to just fall out gracelessly. She had planned to say it with a little more poise but now, her hands stopped and she sat there biting into her lip, eyes wide as she judged his expression.

“Oh.” He was shocked –that much was clear – and his mind was working at an accelerated rate.

“Is it too much?” She asked, uncertain.

“Bonnie, I’m not about to hold you down for my selfish reasons. I told you I was gonna support you no matter what you decide.” He let out a slow breath. He meant that, he realized. He just hoped she somehow believed him even though he may not have sounded sincere given the circumstances.

“Yeah I know but we’re still so new into this and it feels a bit like wrong timing for me to be having these thoughts about –”

“Escaping me?” Damon grinned, teasing. He had gotten over the initial shock of her statement and was back to his usual self. Later, he will take time to digest her words but for now he was determined to not let her feel any anxiety where he was concerned. “I mean, I do understand why you’ll feel that way. I am hot cake after all.” He grinned lopsidedly, waving the ladle at his body.

“Damon, I’m being serious.” She sighed softly.

“I know.” He shrugged. “I have no intention of being grim about things _while_ you’re being grim about them. It’ll be too depressing.” He squinted, looking back and realizing she wasn’t still chipper about it. He dropped the ladle and switched off the stove, moving to stand in front of her across from the kitchen island. “Look, you want to travel… I wish you’ll be with me every minute of every day but that’s not plausible and it doesn’t make sense so we’ll do what makes sense. How about we agree on that?”

“You’re being too happy about this.” She mumbled.

“Believe me, I’m not. Internally, I’m sitting on the floor throwing a kiddie tantrum and kicking my legs around but I said I was going to be mature so I’m trying to live by my word.” He says, then smiled when she saw her finally start to smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything but her travel. He realized he was going to work on that slowly, at his own pace and not rush into feeling okay about the impending absence.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

Over the next few weeks, Damon found himself thinking about what Bonnie had told him. She hadn’t brought it up again and he didn’t push her to. He figured when she was ready to talk about it again, she would.

But after going back to school, he waited another few weeks and started wondering if Bonnie had trashed the whole idea on his account. After a few dates and hangouts, he started to genuinely get concerned about that.

One evening, when the concern grew into fullblown worry, he reached for his phone and dialed her number. A few rings and she was on the line telling him all about her day. Her energy was almost enough to make him forget the reason why he called and he was about to hang up after more than an hour of hearing her talk about Caroline and school and the new hot lecturer, when he chipped in “When are you leaving?”

There was a pause on the line, a silence in which Damon wondered if he probably shouldn’t have said anything but when her answer came, he was glad he had. _”Probably at the end of the semester. I’m still deciding how long it should be.”_ “Damon…” She started to say quietly.

“Allow. This is one of the rare moments when I’ll pout about this so let me do all the pouting I can do before I slip back into my poised mode.” He says honestly. 

_“Okay, I’ll pardon this behavior for a moment.”_ This time, she had a smile on her face. Perhaps she had wanted him to be sad about it, without realizing it. Because, now, hearing him talk about her leaving in this way was setting her mind at ease.

“What do I do when I miss you?” He asked quietly. Tentatively. It had crossed his mind briefly to suggest going with her but he had squashed the idea almost immediately. It was her coming of age trip and he wasn’t going to mess with that. If she wanted them to travel together, she would have said so. He wanted that for her. The time off, the peace and off duty of not having to worry about everyone’s life and safety.

_“I’m sure you’ll figure it out… people do all manner of things so you’ll find the one most suitable for you.”_ She provided, teasing.

“Maybe I’ll pick up art.” Damon thought out loud.

_“Damon, I love you, but there is no artistic bone in your body. None.”_ She laughed loudly, imagining how that particular endeavor might go. _“I think it’s because you’re not romantic.”_

Damon gasped. “Bonnie Bennet, you take that back.”

_“What? I’m serious.”_ She laughed. She was being serious though. Damon didn’t really do the romance thing. He just handled everything like he would. Naturally. Without much effort. So he wanted to go on a date? He calls to schedule one. Does he want to give flowers? No need to add sweet words, he’d just hand them out. He was brutally honest about everything and his natural charm and that old school chivalry was what made him so damn attractive but it stopped there. Poems and whatnots… nope. Just no.

“I am the most romantic man ever.” He challenged, determined to fight for his honor. His street cred was at stake here.

_“Sexy, yes… Romantic, Damon no.”_ She elaborated. 

“I wooed you, didn’t I?” Damon suggested confidently. “Effectively too, if I may add.”

_“No, you may not. And the fact that you thought it right to use the word _woo_ is just…”_

“What?” He laughed.

The banter over the phone continued late into the night. They seemed to have made peace with whatever was bothering them and were now comfortable with talking about everything. Including Bonnie’s impending travel.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

“I figured out what works for me.” Bonnie says the moment Damon pulled open the door to the Salvatore Boarding house. It has been more than two weeks since she saw the man. Yes, they spoke on the phone regularly but she realized it was not the same as seeing him. She tried to tell herself to see it as a mock examination of sorts for when she travelled. It only lasted her this far. When she got to that river, she would cross it but now, while they were within driving distance of one another, there was no way in hell she was going to deprive herself of this particular pleasure.

“What?” Damon looked as confused as he sounded, brows furrowed as his brain worked at an accelerated rate trying to figure out the meaning of her words and what the premise – which he obviously missed somehow, – was.

“When I miss you, I don’t close my eyes and see you. I jump in a car and come to you.” She laughed and lunged at him.

“Bon…” was all he could say before her lips met his in a kiss.

She moved closer to him, and hesitantly, plants a soft kiss on his bottom lip, acutely aware of his hot breathing through his nose. He parts his lips for her. Gently she takes his bottom lip slowly into her mouth and begins to suck tenderly, feeling the soft flesh of his lip fill the entrance of her mouth.

She stopped, and he slowly moves his lips to the corner of her parted mouth, and touches this space gently with his tongue, repeatedly, driving her wild and Bonnie let out a small whimper. Damon drew back to watch her, slowly, a loving smile crawling up his face which mirrored the one on her face. He kisses her more fervently, parting her lips with his, gently touching the tip of his tongue against hers, before swirling his tongue around inside of her mouth. She tastes the individuality of his breath, this warm, wet and slimy intimacy causing her to nearly lose her mind.

Without breaking stride, he superspeeds them up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Slow caressed against the creases of his pants, feeling his growing bulge through the fabric of his pants. Feeling like a vixen, she pushed him down onto the bed and had to channel all the energy of her ancestors, into not breaking character and laughing at the look on Damon’s face. He recovered quickly though, because his next words were;

“I want you to take off your clothes.”

Bonnie was a bit taken aback by his words but slowly, biting into her bottom lip, she started to unbutton her blouse. When she got to the last button, she slipped the blouse off one shoulder and then the other, revealing a sheer, peach-colored bra with embroidered lace.

She moved on to her jeans, unfastening them and pulling them down over her hips and down her legs. She stepped out of them and bent over to pick them up, turning slightly to show him her ass. She was wearing matching peach-colored panties, lacy and sheer, which showed off her shapely derriere.

“Now, your bra,” Damon said.

She gave him a sexy look and reached back and unclasped the bra and let it fall, holding her arms modestly across her chest.

“Panties.” He says easily, softly, almost as if his words carried a spell that could undress her.

She reached down, sliding her fingers under the lacy panties and ever so slowly inched them down past her hips. She leaned forward, arching her back, and pulled them off. Her eyes were fixed on him throughout.

When she stood back up, she reached up to her hair, freeing it from the clasp and letting it fall over her shoulders. She planted her hands on her hips, with her chest out, her perfect breasts standing high, her nipples pert and upturned. She had let her hair grow out over the last few months and were just brushing the top of her cleavage.

_”you’re gorgeous.”_ Damon thought, and had no idea the words slipped past his lips. She slowly put one knee on the end of the bed, then the other. Then she was on all fours, slowly moving toward him, her hips swaying like a lioness.

"Your turn," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She lay on the bed, propping her head up with her crooked arm, to enjoy the show. Damon just hopped onto the bed on his knees and started to take his shirt off, like a typical guy. Bonnie, wearing a playful glare, flicked her wrist to stop his movements. “tsk tsk.” She expressed her displeasure. “I’m not about to be denied a worthy Damon Salvatore show.” Laughing, he jumped up from the bed, standing at the foot of the bed and began his striptease by dancing slowly, turning in circles, and rotating his hips.

"Ooooohhh!" she encouraged with a playful wiggle of her brows. "Take it off!"

Damon hammed it up, making a big show of unbuttoning his sleeves and revealing his arms. When the last button of his shirt was undone, he pulled it off dramatically and tossed it aside. Bonnie laughed throughout.

"Now the pants!" she said, egging him on.

He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down with both hands, his hips thrust forward. Underneath he was wearing briefs, and slowly, dancing amidst obvious humor, he pulled down his briefs too, standing naked before her.

Damon paused at the end of the bed, looking at Bonnie there, naked legs semi-spread with bare shaved pussy beaming at his face. Her body was thin except her butt. Something about those hips could make a man's loins ache. 

"Are you joining me or going to just enjoy the view?" She said, waving her index finger to tell him to get over here.

Wordlessly, Damon mounted the bed and without a word, leaned in and shoved his face deep into her groin. The musky odor of her sex was washed over him tantalizingly. He planted dozens of little kisses all over Bonnie’s outer lips. They were quite swollen with desire and he could detect a fair amount of moisture too. He then began working his tongue up and down her dewy slit getting deeper and deeper with each pass. He lapped at her dampness in her vaginal opening and stuck his tongue into her as deeply as I could. Her taste, smell and feel were like an aphrodisiac to him as his tongue worked its wonders on her.

The attack of his tongue working its way in and out of her made Bonnie gasp in surprise. His well-used arms enveloped her leg, making escape impossible for her. _"Oh my god,"_ she whispered as her eyes rolled back in her head, back arching off the bed. All laughter and humor was forgotten at this point and all she felt, all her body allowed her to feel, was pleasure, coursing from Damon’s tongue to her labia, flicking and sucking till she was in ecstasy. Hungrily he continued his assault on her pussy. His tongue moved from in and out to lapping underneath her clit. 

"Fuck," Bonnie gasped, fingers finding their shaky way into his unruly hair. "Just like that...... Ahhhhhh!" Her body quivered, hips jutted out as she met his mouth, sharp stabs of pleasure racking her whole body.

He pulled his head back to look at the deep flushed flesh of her pussy and the perfect symmetry of her before he gently began sucking her clit between his lips, still running the tip of his tongue over it, as he carefully slide one, then a second finger into her tight wet hole. Damon’s teeth softly bit and pulled on her clit as his fingers rubbed the inside walls of her hole, finding her 'g' spot, rubbing against it until he felt her thighs tighten around his head as her juices began to flow out of her. He rubbed faster and harder as he sucked and licked her clit till she cried out "I'm cumming!"

Her legs tightened around his head and her heels dug into his back as her hands pressed his face tighter into her pussy, and he felt her orgasm _with_ her when she finally went off the edge.   
He gave her a few extra licks, not wanting to dry her up for what’s coming next because Damon was sure he wasn’t done with her just yet. When he pulled away and looked up, it was to see Bonnie, eyes closed and lips parted wantonly as she recovered from her high.

“Did I kill you successfully?” He asked as he hovered over her, looking down at her face and the humor was back. They never could remain serious for long.

When Bonnie’s eyes slowly cracked open, it was to be met with the sight of his humor-filled ones. Her face made a fraction of the frown and she said simply; “Less talk more fornicating.”

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a fake salute in the form of a wink.

Her arms wrapped around him as their lips locked. She moaned softly as she felt his lips and tongue moving over her neck and shoulders, then gave a quick gasp as they moved over her left nipple. Damon took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with the tip of his tongue before gently biting it. His hand moved to her other breast, caressing it and lightly pinching and pulling the nipple as his other hand moved down over her firm tummy, using only his fingertips to softly tickle and tease her.

His tongue moved between her breasts, lightly licking his way to her right breast, moving it in ever smaller circles until he was circling her nipple, occasionally flicking across the tip, before sucking on it. He teased her other breast with his fingers and hand, enjoying the firmness of her soft boob and her small but erect nipple. His dick fell easily against her sensitive labia, as if it knew where it belonged and with every kiss and every touch, he rubbed against her sensitive lips.

_"Don't tease me, I need you inside me,”_ Bonnie demanded as she pulled her lips away.

Moving his hip, Damon propped myself up and began working his cock into Bonnie’s, now drenched, opening, sinking slowly into her depths, feeling her tightness and her warmth wrap around his dick.

“feels so good.” She cried! When he got all the way in, he pulled back out slowly until he was barely inside and then pushed back in all of the way. He kept up this slow tempo for quite some time because it felt so good. They moaned in unison as Damon fucked her at a slow, steady pace. Their arms and legs were a tangle between mind-blowing kisses and fondled flesh.

"You’re going to be the death of me…" Damon said as his cock bottomed out her pussy, consistently marveling at how she fit him like a glove. "You feel so good."

Bonnie’s hips met his as he thrust down into her, the room filled with the sound and aroma of their lovemaking. Damon leaned down to press a kiss to her bared neck, and Bonnie rolled them over till she was on top. Pressing her palm to his chest, she whispered, _“Phasmatos venerem stimulat”_ Bonnie began rising and lowering herself on him and as he watched her tits bounce up and down, he felt like he was going to explode into different particles of pleasure. It was the spell, he realized. 

He didn’t need to ask what kind of spell it was because this… this intensity and sensitivity, the strokes felt hyper heightened and he felt everything. Every hum, every breath, every slide of her tight walls on his cock was felt a million times over. He thought he was going to pass out from the sensations and from the look of things, how Bonnie’s lips parted, her head fell back and forward bonelessly as she rode him, she was feeling the same thing.

The sight was mesmerizing and Damon reached out, feeling like he had fire at his fingertips, to hold on to her thighs. It wasn’t enough. Not for him, and obviously not for her because her hand reached for his and guided his hand to her breasts. Insatiably, Damon fondled and groped her perky tits, pinching and flicking her nipples. "YES!!" She screamed in wanton abandon. She wasn’t usually loud during sex but who could blame her when she was feeling everything a thousand fold. 

Palms still pressed to his chest, she planted her knees on the mattress and leaned over him, ass up in the air till only the tip of his cock was inside her. Damon’s hands moved to wrap tightly around her waist, keeping her in that position as he started thrusting into her from below. Their moans sounded like a symphony to them, their bodies reacting in unfamiliar ways.

"Don't slow down!" She urged, eyes locked on his. "That's it. Just like that, baby"

A bend of his head gave him access to neck and earlobe. He nibbled light on her neck in small bites to her ear lobe.

“I am going to make you cum until you can't take it anymore,” Damon whispered in her ear. 

“Promise?” She whispered back, her body already telling her he was so close to fulfilling that promise.

"Are you going to cum for me again?" He asked playfully as her body trembled, spasming uncontrollably.

"Uh, huh," Bonnie managed to get out between moans. She couldn’t close her eyes and she couldn’t keep them open either. She felt torn from the inside out. 

He smashed into her faster now. Silently, Bonnie’s mouth was open in shock as he could tell another orgasm was coming. Her nails dug into his chest like she was clinging to him for dear life.

"That's it," he told her as his deep, mesmerizing eyes locked on hers. "Show me how much you like having me inside you, Bon."

"Oh fuck! Damon, I’m going to cum!!" Bonnie gasped, breathless, as her knees started to tremble. She was outright thrashing now against him, her whole body ablaze with her orgasm and she could barely hold herself up. She felt every thrust hit her g-spot, felt him touch her deep inside her, and her walls clenched, tight, holding him in place, coaxing till silently, Damon’s orgasm followed hers. Her climax was almost bone breaking. When it stopped, Damon stopped as well. He shifted, moving her body easily so she was comfortably lying on top of him. They both groaned from post-orgasm bliss.

"You." Damon says after a while when they caught their breath, punctuating every word with a dramatic pause. “Are. Going. To. Be. The. Death of me.”   
“I’m sorry.” Bonnie responded, realizing even in the post orgasmic glow that perhaps she could have asked first

“New spell?” He asked.

“Yeah… I’ve been trying it out to see if it works.” She whispered, wrapping her arm around him as she settled comfortably in his curves.

“So you’ve been having all the fun without me.” Damon whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s not quite as potent when I do it by myself.” Weakly, still feeling the aftereffects of the intense orgasm thanks to that aphrodisiac spell she had cast earlier, she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest to look at him. “When I can think properly and clearly, I’ll decide if it’s the arousal or if it’s because I made the spell with two people involved that’s why it worked this effectively.”

“I don’t mind what you do… Just know I’m your loyal lab rat whenever you try out pleasure spells.” Damon provided, palms rubbing possessively up and down Bonnie’s smooth, back.

~


	7. Resurfaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan comes home

Stefan had been gone.

He had lost track of how long he had been gone, to be frank. He had just gotten addicted to the level of peace he was enjoying while away from everyone.

It was crazy, really… thinking that now, he had an “everyone” to reference in his thoughts. Barely 2 years ago, the only people he had in his circle was his great nephew and Leslie… - he was actively counting Damon out of that list. - And now, he had Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Alaric, Jo, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and _Caroline_

Caroline.

She was the reason he had left.

At least, he would like to believe so. She had been the catalyst, the last straw that broke the camels back, final nail in the coffin yada yada.

If he was allowing himself to be honest, he would admit that his leaving had very little to do with Caroline rejecting him on the day of Alaric and Josette’s wedding.

_“That's because you're a control freak who's lost control. I feel the same way when I'm around you. That's what falling for somebody is. It's being vulnerable. It's –” He grabs her hand again. “–giving up control.”_

_“I know...” Caroline agreed sombrely. “but where I'm at right now in my life, with the guilt and the grief, control is all I have. And I don't think that I can give that up.”  
  
“That’s okay… I’m patient.” Stefan mumbled, nodding his head in understanding. In any case, he had told Liz Forbes he would wait for the perfect timing before pursuing what they have... Or could have._

_“I don’t want you to wait for me, Stefan… I really can’t have that.” Caroline had said, and then a look had crossed over her features that had given Stefan a very very dark feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_“That’s my prerogative.” Stefan responded stubbornly, then steered the conversation away from the doom and gloom. They had to talk about it because Caroline needed to talk about it but with that topic tackled, he found no reason to keep prodding so they sat there in mild chatter before Caroline hopped up and kicked into overdrive again, ready to salvage whatever mess has been created in her few minutes leave of absence._

The latter end of the conversation came back to him… It wasn’t new to him. He’s been playing and replaying that whole conversation in his head, at odd times, for several months now. He didn’t discover anything new when he does, he just that he was as confused as can be.

He knew his feelings were complicated, confusing, to say the very least. He had come back to Mystic falls after years of being away, because of Elena. He had bet his whole life on her, and when that had fallen apart, he had rationalised and pretended to be okay. He had believed her to be his soulmate and she had chosen him over and over again in a very obvious and blatant manner than gave him confidence and strength and everything in between, including complacency so that when she had chosen his brother over him, he had had nothing to fall back on. Nothing.

Nothing but to pretend to be okay with it because yes, he’s realised Damon makes enough sacrifices for him and he should do same without pouting.

So he had. And he had found his comfort elsewhere… In Caroline. And maybe it wasn’t healthy, this codependency, but it was the only thing he could do to deal with that loss.

And then Caroline had liked him. Loud and clear and Stefan had reciprocated that feeling but he always wondered how deep that was, especially in the last few months. He wondered if that was because he was always mentally and subconsciously comparing that feeling with what he felt for Elena. Otherwise, why else would he go to Damon on advice about how to handle his feelings for Caroline.

Of course he knew that was probably not it.

Stefan signed for what felt like a millionth time in the last ten minutes since he’d been parked in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

It could be a lot of things, he realised, but Caroline saying she wasn’t ready to deal with him had just sent him off.

So he had skipped town.

Total cowardly move but his options, he had felt at the time, were limited. And skipping town has kind of become his response to dealing with things he didn’t have the energy to deal with. 

Unhealthy, yes.

But all he’s got.

Dragging his feet, he moved towards the door and opened it, only to be hit by a wave of… something familiar?

“Was Bonnie here?” He asked as he entered the familiar house, noting that Damon, as usual, was half naked and standing behind the kitchen island doing something with food. Either cooking or eating, he did not have the energy to ruminate further on the information.

“Well hello, brother. It’s been several months since I last saw you. I missed you terribly.” Damon responded without looking up from his food. He always loved the garnishing and presentation part of every meal and took it a little bit more seriously than the actual cooking of the meal. “Oh! Have I apologised for ditching town without a word?” Still didn’t look up, but he made sure his displeasure was felt through his obvious sarcasm.

“It wasn’t without a word.” Stefan countered. A little lame, all things considered but still, it was the first thing he could come up with. Not like he was going to win against Damon when the other was being sarcastic anyway.

“ _Later_ , doesn’t count.” Damon says calmly, still not looking up.

Stefan felt like a delinquent child being told off by his parent, and shuffled on his feet subconsciously. “Technically, it’s a-“

Finally, Damon looked up and his disagreement was evident even before he opened his mouth to speak. “Stefan, leave the sharp with and funny stuff to me. Let’s just agree once and for all that I’m the fun brother, you’re not.”

“I don’t have the energy to deal with you, Damon.” Finally, Stefan seemed to realise he was talking to his **brother,** not his father.

“Well that’s a bit of a waste, ain’t it? You go away for months supposedly to rejuvenate yourself and then come back weak.” He shook his head in disappointment, then went back to adding parsley and chives to his breakfast omelette.

“Damon…” Stefan sighed.

“Bonnie did come by.” He kept his eyes on his food for a while, then lifted his head to add, “A lot.”

“Okay…” He had even forgotten that he had asked that question when he walked in and thought it a little strange that Damon had shelved the question to answer later.

“I mean she came by a lot.” Damon stressed, sure Stefan had either not heard him or didn’t quite grasp what he was saying.

“I heard you the first time.” The younger vampire answered, now convinced he was missing something but sure Damon was going to tell him anyway.

“Yes, but you didn’t get me.” Damon ventured with his hand, a brow raised to compliment the quirk in his lips, giving him what he believed to be his mischievous look.

“What’s there to get?” Stefan asked again, for the first time, wondering why his brother was being uncharacteristically, well Damon.

“She came by,” He tried again, tone dripping mischief. “A-“

“Lot. Yes, yes, you’ve said that.” Stefan gave up, shaking his head at Damon as he made his way upstairs to his room. Whatever it was, Damon was going to tell him sooner or later and he was certain Bonnie had gotten herself into some kind of trouble. But with that certainty also came another certainty. That Bonnie Bennet was more than capable of getting herself out of any trouble she finds herself in. Ergo, he was not worried about that. Or her.

Sighing, the older brother left what he believed to be the most gorgeous omelette he’s every made, and followed Stefan upstairs.

“We’re dating.” He deadpanned, standing in the doorway of Stefan’s room.

“Who would buy that lie? Everyone knows you’re not my style.” Stefan had his back turned to Damon. He wasn’t particularly sorting anything out. When it came to keeping the house clean and organised, he believed Damon did a better job of it than him anyway so he had no problem whatsoever with leaving his room for months. From the looks of it, Damon had cleaned the room up regularly.

Damon laughed. Actually laughed. “Okay, I’ll admit you can be funny sometimes.”

“Who believed that lie?” Stefan asked, flabbergasted. He knew people believed all manner of things but him and Damon dating was a reach.

“I didn’t mean you and I, silly. I meant Bonnie and I.” He still had a hint of humour in his voice.

Stefan turned around to look at the other vampire, disbelief apparent on his features. “You’re not serious.”

“Dead.” Damon says simply.

“Are you kidding me?” Stefan exclaimed, unable to keep his cool.

“Of all the reactions I thought of, this is not one of them.” Was that a hint of sadness he detected in his tone? Damon was not really in the mood to direct his emotions.

“Damon, how could-“ Stefan started to say.

“How could I? Brother, that’s extreme, even for you. I thought after Alaric’s wedding, everyone knew. They seemed to all hear Bonnie and I talking.” Now he was confused.

“Does Elena-?” Stefan started to ask.

“Is that important right now? I’m telling my baby brother that I’m in a relationship and-“ There it was, that emotion he had long forgotten about, rearing its head again. Hurt.

“Yes, that’s what’s important to me.” Stefan responded.

“She knows.”

“I don’t need to know more.”

—————————————————————————————

Over the last few decades, there were things Stefan had gone through and for the most part, he lived his life trying not to offend anyone. Aside the times when he had flipped his switch off and gone into ripper mode, which he wasn’t excusing, he believed he lived a life of very very few regrets.

So he had come to town because of Elena, had fallen head over heels in love with her, had suffered and lost and loved and even though he hadn’t thought it possible, he had mended his relationship with his brother.

They were still finding out things about each other, about their past when they were away from each other. He understood that Damon was the type of person who acted first and thought later, and even though that trait has landed his brother in many a sticky situation, he knew Damon was an expert at getting herself out of sticky situations.

So what had really ticked him off about Damon’s disclosure of his relationship with Bonnie? He didn’t want to think it but it was obvious.

He found it really really annoying -to put it mildly- when he thought back on all the times Damon had said Elena was the one for him, all the times he had acted like it, all the times Stefan had questioned **his** love for the girl because he had compared his actions to how Damon went all out for her.

He was having a hard time thinking that he and Elena had fallen apart and a big part of that reason, was Damon, and now, Damon had moved on.

So he was angry.

For days, he was angry at Damon because he had to direct his anger somewhere and Damon was the easier target. Damon has always been the easier target for his anger.

But after a week, when he was just very tired of being angry, his thoughts cleared long enough for him to think straight and he realised a few things.

1\. If his relationship with Elena was as solid as he would have liked to believe, no one would have been able to come between them.

2\. If he was as confident in his love for Elena, he would not have second guessed himself and subconsciously, without even realising it, sabotaged his relationship with her.

3\. Damon had loved Elena, but Damon had walked away from the possibility of a relationship with the girl because of him… perhaps things hadn’t gone according to plan, but Damon had been willing to step out and give up.

4\. Things that are meant to happen will happen no matter what.

5\. They were all equally responsible for the failure of his relationship with Elena, but he and Elena were the ones most at fault. They were after all, the ones in the relationship.

6\. If a “soulmate” relationship like his and Elena’s can end, what was the big deal about Elena and Damon breaking up?

7\. He genuinely wanted his brother to be happy.

8\. And above all else, he trusted Bonnie. He still, more than anything else, and more than anyone else, believed that Bonnie was the strongest of the bunch. She was not a gullible person seeking attention and approval. She has always known what she was about and even if this was obvious trouble, he trusted that Bonnie Bennet was _more than capable_ of getting herself out of trouble.

And with that realisation, came the need to correct his wrongs.  
—————————————————————————————

“Does she make you happy?” Stefan mumbled, almost as if he was afraid of the question he was asking. He was standing in the doorway of Damon’s room, the other laying around in bed.

“What?” Damon sat up. He couldn’t believe he had heard right.

“That’s what I should have asked first.” Stefan sighed. He felt a bit guilty about his initial response to the news about him dating Bonnie. “Are you happy?”

“More than I’ve been in a while.” Damon says simply.

“Don’t worry about anything then.” Stefan shrugged, walking away. “I’m stepping out for a while.” And just like that, he was out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Damon behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my clumsy self, I successfully broke my laptops's screen(there's ink everywhere and I'm sad) **and** my phone's screen in the same week so I'm currently socially and artistically handicapped. I got my hands on a temp laptop because I'm determined to finish this story at least ... I apologize for the late post.  
> It's not as long as usual, but I feared what i had initially planned to add to this story would fit more into the framework of the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Please keep staying safe out there and much love to you all. xoxo


	8. Entanglements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and nostalgic mistakes

“Something's different.” Stefan says quietly as he sat across the table from Caroline. The younger vampire has been back from her months long trip for about a week now and had been… well, he wouldn’t say she had been avoiding him -although to be fair, she was doing that long before she went on her trip because of the humanity switch incident- but she had not reached out to him. He could have waited and continued to give her the space she may need but with everything going on with Bonnie and Damon and Elena and starting a car repair and dealership with Damon in Mystic Falls, he needed some time away from … well, everything. 

It was a bit pathetic that he had no one to talk to outside their usual circle of friends that he could go to and vent… or just hang out with. This was the problem with making your love interests your best friends and centering your entire life around them, Stefan mused…

“What do you mean?” Caroline’s words cut through Stefan’s reverie, bringing his eyes back to hers and away from the seemingly more interesting spot right above her head.

“I mean, there's a certain aura around you that I dunno...feels a bit different than it was before you left..." Stefan responded calmly, taking a sip of his drink. He had opted for a non-alcoholic cocktail. There was no use in getting drunk, it was barely dusk. “but maybe that's my imagination. Anyway, how was your trip?”

“Pretty good. It was fun to see all those places and meet all those people. The rich culture, the foods, the art, fashion and sights... I'm telling you my paper is going to be groundbreaking! I have no doubt about that.” Caroline responded animatedly. She found that after a week of being back, she was still not off the high she had been on **during** the trip. She still spoke animatedly about her experiences whenever someone dares to ask he and some mornings she could swear she heard the aroma of spices in the air right before she woke up.

"So it was fun.” Stefan summarized.

“And enlightening. And beautiful and I'm really thinking of travelling a lot more often now.” She responded involuntarily. And then launched into a more detailed expression of her travels.

\-----------------

“There's something you need to know.” Caroline mumbles after about an hour of talking about Paris and Rome, telling Stefan -whom she now realized, **most** probably has already been to these places and more- all about anything that came to mind.

“I was waiting for it.” Stefan responded calmly. He had indeed been waiting for Caroline to say something and he would have left surprised if Caroline hadn’t had anything to “disclose” aside tales from her trip abroad.

“Do you know what it is already?”

“No, but I'd like to believe I know you enough, Caroline... and that means I know when you hold back and when you try to avoid discussions.” Which was all the last one hour had been about, he knew.

“I wasn't trying to avoid it. I just didn't know how to start it but I also knew I had to tell you because it's best you hear it from me than from someone else.” She was starting to fidget with her fingers and the glass in front of her and the table cloth, the napkins and basically anything she could get her hands on.

“What is it?” He didn’t mean to sound impatient but watching her fidget was making him nervous and considering her demeanor, he figured _nervous_ was not the right state of mind he needed to be in for this. The earlier they got this over with, the better.

‘It's about last week.” She says slowly, looking up briefly at him and then her eyes went back to the melting ice cubes under her glass. “I mean two weeks ago, which was the last week of my trip.”

“Okaayy...” Stefan encouraged.

“Well I was in Paris when I felt my link to Klaus broken.” She had finally broken the ice. She knew the moment Klaus’ name fell from her lips in front of Stefan, the rest of the story would follow seamlessly. When it came to Klaus, starting the conversation -not just with Stefan, but with everyone else- was the hardest part.

“Right.” He knew. He didn’t need to hear anything else, he just knew with every fibre of his being where this was going and-

“And well, something didn't feel right so I cut that trip short and...” Caroline continued because now, it was easier for her to speak.

“And I think I know where this leads.” Stefan cut through her words because now, listening to her was not easy, and wasn’t going to be easy if he let her continue her tale. Caroline had the tendency of painting vivid, picturesque images with her stories and he was not ready for that.

“And I think whatever you're imagining is true.” She whispers. A part of her was happy she didn’t have to spit out the whole story to Stefan but that meant the part where she waited for his judgement and verdict, came a bit sooner than she had been prepared for.

“You slept with him.” Stefan deadpanned.

The judgement, Caroline thought. Stefan’s judgement was crisp and straight to the point. “It just happened. It wasn't planned and I-“

“Do you regret it?” He asked, a little more calmer than he felt, to be frank.

“I don't know.” Caroline responded honestly, looking up at Stefan for what felt like the first time that evening. She looked, really looked. And found… Nothing. She had expected the anger and judgement and possible disgust but Stefan was wearing that gentle signature look of his and the sight of it was doing her head in. "The entire time I was there I didn't have any regrets... in the week I've been home I still had no regrets but now, sitting across from you talking about it, I feel regret.” She elaborated.

“That's not regret, Caroline, that's guilt. It's two different things.” Stefan continued. He could see the turmoil inside just bubbling close to the surface on Caroline’s face.

“I just... I'm confused.” She finally fessed up. She was confused about so many things. The thing was, when it came to Klaus, confusion was something she had come to accept because there always seemed to be a cognitive dissonance where she knew with her entire functioning brain that she should not entertain him but everything else, mind body and soul, wanted so much to be with him. It wasn’t just sex, no. It was more. It was everything else. The way he looked at her, the way he looked at _others_ when they looked at her, the smile, the eyes, the rush, the knowledge that he would do anything…kill, die, for her. That kind of danger, the fire and the full body throbbing that came with it… Every other part of her, including her brain _sometimes_ wanted to be with him. But now, sitting before Stefan, a different kind of confusion was starting to form.

“Regret is wishing you didn't do it; guilt is feeling bad about doing it because of a particular variable. In this case, me.” Stefan felt the need to elaborate.

“I don't get why you're so calm.” She spat out. Her confusion was morphing into mild annoyance. Where was the anger, where was the hurt? She hated to admit it but flashes of memory seeped back into her mind. Of Stefan, being Stefan. Understanding, soft, caring, willing, yielding, forgiving… Stefan.

“I know not to force love, Caroline... besides, I was here with everyone else. We all witnessed Klaus' affection for you and your closeted affection for him. Yes, I'm hurt because I genuinely have feelings for you but no, I'm not surprised that you had a dalliance with Klaus.” He responded when it looked like if he didn’t she would wreck the entire diner, and shrugged for good measure.

“Why am I the only one surprised by that?” She whispered, leaning on the table, her eyes looking eagerly at him as she waited for his response.

“Denying something to yourself doesn't mean others don't notice the truth.” Stefan responded in the same soft tone he had been using, shrugging once more. He’s been privy to people who denied their feelings before. He knew that never ended well for anyone, his situation with her was a case in point. “Where does that leave us?”

“You're joking.” Caroline was flabbergasted. She could not believe what had just fell out of Stefan’s mouth. She stared agape at him, unblinking, eyes willing him to laugh and tell her yes, indeed he was joking… when he didn’t, he emphasized again, “you’re joking, surely!”

“Dead serious.” Stefan responded, a small smile had found a way to the corner of his lips, tugging against his will.

“You're willing to take me now even after I literally _just_ told you I have been with another man.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. A statement riddled with confusion and shock.

“When you live long enough, you realize you're not as rigid when it comes to love. Forgiveness comes easy in the face of eternity.” He hadn’t meant to sound like a prat, but he couldn’t help saying that. He wasn’t looking for someone to warm his sheets, he was looking for someone to live an eternity with, for, and by. And that meant he needed to be flexible.

“Yes, but I haven't lived long enough, Stefan.” Caroline’s tone was almost pleading, unable to grasp this. This tendency of Stefan’s to be sacrificing and knowing if he gave into her now, she was going to keep making him give into her and that would make her miserable in the long run. She thought of it, thought of what Klaus would do in a situation like this… thought real hard and came up with nothing until-

“Just to clarify this... you didn't cheat on me. We haven't been together for months and you told me clearly and plainly at Alaric's wedding that I shouldn't wait for you. If I'm hurt right now, that's not on you. It's on me. My own expectations hurt me.” Stefan’s words cut into her thoughts.

“I hate you so much.” She whispered. The rest of the night happened in a blur, mostly because she was thinking about whether or not she was a hoe and also because snippets, small visions of entangled bodies, one with the face of Klaus and the other with Stefan’s face was invading her mind till she literally super sped out of the diner.

Over the next couple of days, Caroline’s confusion didn’t wane. If anything, she became more disoriented. She was avoiding Stefan’s texts and ignoring Klaus’ calls although the original vampire never let that stop him. The voicemail kept coming in daily like she was his newfound diary.

Ooooooooo000ooooooooO

Neither really knew how it started. One moment Stefan was holding the door open for Elena to enter the currently empty room she shared with her two best friends and in the next moment, her lips were on Stefan’s.

They had gone out... to grab a bite and chat. They both tried very hard all night long to avoid the subject of love and the current failed status of both their loves. Stefan knew if the subject was breached it wasn’t beyond him to comment on how both of them would be saved of this current misery if Elena hadn’t fallen out of love with him.

But he, of all people, knew what it means for the heart to make decisions on its own. He’s been there a few times so he couldn’t fault her but the truth still remained that he had been ready to spend eternity with this girl. To make all their dreams happen with his bare hands and now, now, he shook himself for what felt like the millionth time this night.

They had walked from the on campus diner after their meal, Elena giving an excuse of aiding digestion after a late meal and Stefan wasn’t in that much of a hurry so he had agreed. The cool fall weather made them both a little chilled, but neither was in much of a rush. If Stefan was being honest, he absolutely enjoyed her company. They chatted and laughed about things... things Stefan didn’t believe they could laugh about, all the while tactically avoiding anything about love and relationships. 

Perhaps it was nostalgia, or the fact that even once in a while he felt the impact of being alone especially after all that time being in a relationship. Perhaps he had started to **want** relationships, to look forward to them, to crave them because when they got to the entrance of the hostel, he continued walking with her, and all the way upstairs.

He didn’t realize the implications and didn’t realize what kind of signals he had been sending because as he watched Elena pull out her key and unlock her door, he turned the handle and pushed it open, thinking this was his courteous way of saying goodbye.

Instead, her lips found his, faint at first and her hands moved cautiously up his shirt to lay tentatively on his chest. When he didn’t push her away like she half expected, she pressed another kiss to his lips.

Stefan had been shocked, initially, when he felt her lips on his and it took his brain about a minute to process and realize that he was being kissed.

As a natural response, he pouted his lips, his hand going slack on the door handle. Moving without much thought, his arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss.

She felt her legs get a little weak and her head go cloudy; he really was quite good at that, she thought. Her arms draped over his neck and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on it a bit as he made her body tingle.

Elena’s tongue pressed against Stefan's lips and he parted them slightly, welcoming her tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. The kiss sent electricity straight to his burgeoning cock, moaning when Elena pressed herself into his growing erection. 

His nose gently bumped hers and they kissed, lazily and long, savouring each soft tangle of their tongues. Gradually their kiss became deeper and harder, their lips pressed together and tongues searching for one another with more urgency. 

His brain started working then. That’s when he started to question whether it was nostalgia or just loneliness. He thought it was an irony that they spent all night avoiding the conversation of their previous and current relationship only for their mouths and bodies to bring it up, even as his hands found their way down to her ass. He pulled her in tighter, grinding his crotch into hers and seemed to have been jolted awake as he pulled away from the kiss, keeping her away from his at arm’s length away.

“No, no we’re not doing this.” Stefan says breathily, trying to catch his breath and realizing how unconvincing he sounds at the moment.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked. She was still trying to find her bearings after that kiss.

“Elena we’re friends. You don’t love me anymore.” Stefan reasoned. Or at least _tried_ to reason with her.

“But Stefan I-..”

“No you don’t… You love Damon, and I love Caroline. We are not doing this. Just no.” His arms dropped to his sides when he was sure Elena was steady once more. He wasn’t sure whether he was steady but he figured the farther away he stays from this particular temptation, the better.

“No-one gets hurt if we both agree to it. For comfort.” She knew she sounded silly the moment she said that but she didn’t want to rectify it. She knew what she felt from that kiss. It wasn’t love, no. But it was that same allure of kissing a vampire she had had when she was a teenager.

“You’re a human.” Stefan cut through her reverie. “Go out and meet other humans, fall in love, get hurt and try again, focus on school and live a full life. This stuff, it’ll be better if you don’t get involved in it anymore.”

“Stuff?” She didn’t mean to spit it out but she didn’t regret how it sounded either.

“This. Vampires and witches and werewolves and whatever… All that.” Stefan sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. His erection was slowly ebbing away. “I blame myself. If I hadn’t come back, then-..”

“I would still be the Petrova doppelganger and I would still be plunked in the middle of this so that has nothing to do with you… or what I’m suggesting now.” Elena cut that particular train of thought off with her own reasoning.

“I’m not going to do this with you, Elena… It is a big mistake. No amount of loneliness should make you think that **this** is a good idea.”

“But we kissed and-...” Did she sound desperate and a bit abnormal? Yes. Did she care? No.

“And it was okay for a fleeting minute but it means nothing. It was just a body reaction to having someone close.” Stefan cut in. He was trying to end this as amicably as he could.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Chin up and jaw set, she dared him with her eyes to convince her.

“What’s wrong with that, is I haven’t given up on love.” He hadn’t given up on sex either and right now he needed to have sex but he knew Elena could just not be the one. Anyone but her.

“Caroline loves Klaus.” It was a cheap shot but she tried it anyway.

“And I haven’t given up on Caroline but even if I do, this...” He gestured with his hand between them for emphasis. “...this is just never going to happen again.”

And with that, Stefan sped off into the night, leaving a bamboozled Elena at her door. He thought the best was to avoid any of his friends for a while, do what he usually did when he wanted time away from everyone in his circle. 

Focus his energy somewhere else. And at the moment that was his new business with Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this, I wanted Elena and Stefan to end up together but the more I wrote, the more I realized that would not be a good idea but I wanted to still include the possibility of that in the story before killing it.]


	9. Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie begins her trip

Bonnie Bennett didn’t have a clue about where she was going to go when she first left Mystic Falls. All she knew was that she wanted to better her practice, her art. It was the main reason why she had opted to move by train for the first few days and not by flight. 

Of course it helped that Damon found a way to make those first few days a joy for her. He hadn’t come along with her, mostly because she had literally begged him to let her do this for herself but he had bought her a proper camera and a fully functioning MacBook just to make her stay in touch.

They brainstormed on the train ride, thinking of the best places to go to for just that purpose. They came up with 7 places that will be just perfect for that.

1\. Catemaco , Mexico  
2\. Harz Mountains, Northern Germany  
3\. New Orleans, USA  
4\. Siquijor, Philippines  
5\. Blå Jungfrun Island, Sweden  
6\. Pendle Hill, Lancashire, UK  
7\. Lima, Peru.

After looking at her budget, she realized she would have to pick just 3 of those locations and try again another time.

Damon was having none of it.

His reason was simple. Traveling without him for long periods of time was not acceptable... he was only willing to accept it this one time so she better go all out.

So he had decided to foot the bill for the rest of the trip after getting her to promise to make it up to him. She had jokingly offered to create another orgasm spell for him, to which he had jokingly answered that she should make a money making spell instead. He was after all, very virile.

And so her trip had started first from New Orleans because she figured it was best to handle the site in the US before she ventured out there. It was supposed to be a good place for her to figure out what she wanted to get out of her trip and how long she intended to spend on each.

OoooooooooOOOooooooooooO

She knew she had made the right choice when she finally stepped into the town. Something about magic was just so absolutely exhilarating that she sometimes felt bad for those who did not have the ability to sense it.

It was close to the feeling she got from the site of the 100 witches back in Mystic falls. A feeling of raw power that threatened to overwhelm her because how... how can the whole town she was in, French quarter was it?, be brimming with such power?

She was getting excited for this trip and knew if all the other places were half as good as this place, the trip can be considered, by all standards, as a success.

“Oh I can’t wait to tell Damon about this!” She exclaimed, giddy as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her camera to take pictures.

Only two clicks later, a girl found her way into her frame. She didn’t look pleased to see her and Bonnie was already wondering whether she’d need to use her defenses and if this was going to be a common happenstance in all her trips.

“May I help you?” She asked through her teeth, slowly lowering her camera to her side.

“That’s what I’d like to ask you.” The girl asked. There was nothing friendly about her tone and she looked at Bonnie suspiciously.

Bonnie, on her part, didn’t know what she did to deserve this because the streets were filled with people taking pictures and having fun and being singled out like this did not make her feel special. It made her feel annoyed.

She stared at the girl, chin tilted up, jaw set, daring her to go further than she already has while showing her she, Bonnie, had no intention of humoring her.

“I’m Davina.” The girl replied when it looked like Bonnie wasn’t going to relent.

“And?” She still didn’t let her guard down. She flexed her fingers involuntarily and watched as the other girl’s eyes instinctively moved to her hand and back up.

This is ridiculous, Bonnie thought. She felt like they were in one of those cowboy scenes where one person is faster than the other at drawing the fun and shoots, winning the showdown which usually happens in front of a tavern.

She looked around. Ironically, she stood in front of a bar. Well, what do you know? She scoffed internally. If the ancestors didn’t have a rotten sense of humor!

“Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you find them.” She offered.

“Do you do this for everyone who walks into This town? Because I don’t think you do and I don’t necessarily like feeling special.” Bonnie responded calmly.

“Bonnie Bennett!” A voice called from behind her. An all too familiar voice and Bonnie’s eyes just shut in resignation. She wondered which of her ancestors she had pissed off, to meet him here. Of all places. Talk of bad omens.

“Wait, Bennett?” The haughty girl asked, looking at her like she knew her. Or at least knew _of_ her.

She opened her mouth to speak only to feel an arm draped casually around her shoulders.

“She’s with me.” Klaus responded from beside her, his eyes shooting pure venom at the girl before her, whom she realized now, was definitely a witch.

“Oh she is?” Davina asked just as Bonnie says;

“Don’t be too familiar with me.” and shrugged Klaus’ arm off her shoulder, perusing him suspiciously. “And why are you so abnormally happy to see me? I don’t remember being this close to you. In fact in our last real encounter, you almost died and I most certainly came close to it.”

“Pish posh. Who’s keeping records?” Klaus carelessly threw his hand about to emphasize his decision to _“let it all go”._

“Knowing you, I bet **you** are.” Bonnie retorted distrustfully.

“Come now, relax... enjoy the festival. Allow me to keep you company and revel in the fact that I woke up today not knowing I would receive this gift.”

“Okay now you’re freaking me out.” Bonnie sighed, weary. She was exhausted just talking to klaus.

“So you guys know each other.” Davina mumbled from where she stood. She felt oddly uncomfortable. She didn’t know anyone in the French Quarter who spoke to Klaus like that except his own family. Even Marcel was cautious with Klaus.

Bonnie had momentarily forgotten they had an audience.

“That’s Niklaus Michaelson to you, not _you guys_ ... when you say my name, put some respect on it.” He growled, then in a sharp 180, his voice, facial expression and tone calmed down and asked: “Why? Are you scared I called in reinforcements to wreak vengeance on you? To pass judgement?” He laughed, switching once more to his menacing self. “I am Klaus Michaelson, I need no help if I choose to end your life. I can rip your heart right out of your chest right now if I wanted to.” He smiled again and Bonnie swore she had a terrible case of whiplash. “Marcel is the only reason why you’re alive. But I like this. I enjoy watching you watch your back...expecting me to attack at any moment. And one day, you’ll find just what you’re looking for.”

And with that, he pulled Bonnie away. Bonnie was too confused by the confrontation to resist Klaus pulling her away.

“You always did know how to get tangled up with the bad sort.” He says conversationally, as if he hadn’t just been spitting venom less than a minute prior.

She stopped, gathering her wits about her. “Speaking of bad sorts...” she eyed Niklaus suspiciously up and down. “What was that all about?”

“If I’m to guess, that’s a witch’s welcome... I certainly received none of that upon arrival here... both times.” He sassed.

“And what do you want?” She quizzed suspiciously.

“Well since you’re impatient and keep bringing it up, remember earlier when you talked about using that spell that almost killed me... a few times and more, well, I’d like to collect now.”

She sighed, resigned. She knew he was up to something.

“Relax, it’s nothing gory.” And then Bonnie was startled when Klaus’ face softened before he spilled his next words. “I need you to call Caroline for me?”

“Call?” She echoed lamely.

“Yes. With a small device you hold up to you cheek and-“

“I know what it means!” Bonnie’s retort cut through his mischief. “Don’t _you_ have a device you hold up yo your ear?”

“I do. But your saucy little friend is not answering my calls.”

And he had the guts to blush. Urgh!! “Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to you.” She answered, then quickly added. “And please never talk to me about Caroline in that way... weirds me out.”

“I need to talk to her. It’s a one time favour and I’ll provide you with free accommodation.”

“Then just go to Mystic Falls...” she supplied.

“I can’t go. Long ago I promised her I wouldn’t come back to town. Regardless of what happens, I can’t break my word to her. Especially not her.”

Bonnie relented after a while. She liked the prospect of not having to pay extra for room but most importantly, she liked the fact that Klaus had a sister who was a witch and she wanted to learn as much as she could from her. Another bargaining chip Klaus had used to sway her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend’s number, all the while chanting “forgive me”s that made it sound almost like a song.

“Bonnie! Hi! Where did you finally decide to go to? I’m gonna need some pictures.” The control freak and chatterbox called out from the other end of the line right after answering.

Bonnie held the phone to Klaus who took it eagerly from her and turned around, his back to her. “Caroline... it’s me, love.” Klaus heard shuffling at the other end of the line and quickly added. “Wait. Don’t cut the call. I have something to tell you.” He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t end the call but said nothing either.

“I know by now you’ve seen all my missed calls. I was just calling to check if you got home safe. But then I convinced myself after two weeks that you’re strong and you most definitely did.” He paused briefly, then continued. “If that’s it, then something came up and you need some time but at least send a text so I don’t have to worry so much. I can’t come to Mystic Falls because I promised you and I can’t reach you. It feels like you put me in a closed jar of desire, love. I’d like to be let out.”

He heard her laugh at the other end of the line and Klaus sighed in relief. Whatever it was, even if Caroline didn’t call him for another month, he was sure he would be a lot more at ease.

From behind him, Bonnie watched... impressed and moved by the level of genuine affection that Klaus obviously had for Caroline. It made her feel bad.

For Klaus for falling for such a young girl who felt she needed to see the world more before settling down.

For Stefan, who obviously found his second love, only for another love triangle to form. It feels like he was doomed to love triangles.

And for Caroline, who had to make the painful decision of choosing between one of these two who so blatantly loved her.

What a sad existence.

She shook herself, and all she could think of, was how much she couldn’t wait to tell Damon about this.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

“Bonnie Bennett, are you trying to gossip with me right now?” Damon asked later that night when Bonnie called him from his room in the Michaelson house to relay to him the day’s events.

“Yes. I think I am.” She laughed, then yawned immediately after, tired from her walk through town with Klaus as her tour guide. She genuinely believed she wouldn’t have found a better tour guide than him. He seemed to know everything about the town.

“You know I’m the wrong person to tell this to, right?” He asked.

“You are?” She yawned again.

“Yes, Stefan is my brother and I want him happy. Today, if possible.” He smiled wistfully in the dark, putting together a plan to help his brother even as Bonnie spoke.

“And I just want everyone to be happy.” She pouted playfully, then added: “also, of course I’ll call you to gossip. Who else am I supposed to call?”

The conversation continued for a while longer, punctuated with Bonnie’s sleepy yawns till finally, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

“So, will you be my tour guide today too or shall I find my own way around town?” Bonnie asked as she came down from her room to see Klaus alone at the dining table eating what she assumed was breakfast but could pass for a full course dinner.

“Which do you prefer?” The Original asked nonchalantly, not looking up. He wasn’t much for babysitting but he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to parade around town with _another_ witch aside Freya. To instill some fear in people.

“ I wanted to discover more potent places of witchcraft practice and do it alone to be honest.” She replied, stretching her hand to carelessly pick a slice of bread from the table, enduring Klaus’ obviously dissatisfied look for her bad table manners. “Besides, I can take care of myself.” She shrugged, biting into the bread.

“Do not underestimate Davina. She’s stronger because she has the ancestors of this land as her backing. Same way you’re stronger when in Mystic Falls because the ground itself supports you.” Klaus supplied, feeling the need to at least warn Bonnie. The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to tear his head off for “letting” Bonnie die.

“I’m not in the habit of underestimating witches.” Bonnie smirked. “Too many people have been in sticky situations because they underestimated me. I’m not about to make that mistake.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Klaus provided wearily.

“What are you worried about?” She was starting to sense that Klaus was most likely not worried about her at all and that almost made her laugh. 

“The witches in the French quarter... how to say this...” Elijah says as he walked into the room, taking a seat at the far end of the table. “they aren’t fond of us.” He finished, looking up at Bonnie with what can only be classified as a genuine half smile.

“Elijah!” She exclaimed, surprisingly glad to see him.

“Young Bonnie Bennett. A sight for sore eyes you are.”

“Still in a suit I see.” She pointed at him. Why was Elijah wearing a suit so early in the morning for breakfast? “Just a personal observation, but your suits have gotten better.” She complimented.

“You tend to have time to follow the trends when you’re out walking the earth rather than daggered in the chest and shoved in a box.” He cast an accusatory look at his younger brother, having breakfast like that was the best food ever, while wearing a smile that could be interpreted as apologetic.

“Well, how come Elijah gets a warm welcome? I didn’t know you two were friends.” Klaus says, finally lifting his head to join the conversation.

“We’re not. But of the two of you, he’s the decent one. Decent People tend to like other decent people.” Bonnie gave a teasing smile.

“Touché.” Klaus agreed, then added for good measure. “Don’t get carried away. He already has a girlfriend.”

“You do?” She turned to Elijah, giddy, then turned right back to Klaus, irritated. Whew, now **she** was the whiplash. “And how dare you? I already have a boyfriend.”

“Salvatore, is it? Caroline did mention it.” Klaus says casually.

“That gossip.” Bonnie pouted.

“Stefan? You’re dating Stefan now?” Elijah looked... awed, to be mild.

“No, she likes them older.” Klaus quipped.

“Damon Salvatore?” Elijah was even more shocked now. “What about...” what about his undying love for Elena? He had been about to ask before he tactfully decided to shut up.

“What’s all the noise? My head is clanging!” Freya tumbled -literally- into the room and collapsed onto a couch at the other end of the room.

“Freya!” Klaus yelled with way too much excitement in his voice. “Good to have you home.”

“Can you try not to shout?” The tall blond moaned, massaging her temples.

“Bonnie! This is your tour guide.” Still with the extreme excitement.

“She looks hangover.” Bonnie observed calmly.

“That’s because I am.” Freya groaned.

“It’s unconventional but do you want me to whip up a spell for you?” Bonnie supplied.

“A witch?” The blonde looked up through one lidded eye.

“It’s not really a great time for a witch to be in the French quarter. Everything’s sensitive after Davina broke the sire bond link to Klaus.” Freya explained.

“Yes, yes.” Klaus waved a hand around dismissively. “It’s not that delicate. Besides, I intend to kill her soon.”

“Niklaus.” Elijah chastised.

“What? Too straightforward for you?” The younger asked.

“A tad.” The older vampire replied. “Behave yourself today. I can not babysit you.”

“And I need to sleep first before anything else.” Freya mumbles as she curled up right there on the couch.

“Well, I’ll go look around by myself after breakfast. I’m sure I can survive.” Bonnie says to no one in particular.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

“Bennett witches.” Davina said as she joined Bonnie at the table in the diner. “I heard about you.” And at Bonnie’s suspicious stare, she added. “And I know you know by now this café is safe from magic users so I’m just here to talk.”

So Bonnie made another witch friend, much to Klaus’ annoyance. She heard about the blonde girl who had dated Klaus and all the times Cami had been warned to stay away from the originals.

She learned about the rituals and picked up several amulets to study the magic structure of the spells cast on them.

She found that touring New Orleans with Davina was a lot more different than touring it with Freya. Freya was intense, older, and seemed to carry a weight on her shoulders so she partied, she partied hard whenever she could and when she couldn’t, she was extreme with her magic.

She was, for lack of a better word, an Original. She had no qualms about harming people and when she researched and tried to make new spells, she did that with the same intensity Bonnie did. 

Bonnie related to that. Most of the spells she created by herself, her additions to the grimoire, they were all protective spells for her friends. Offense or defense, it was always to protect her friends.

Freya had that intensity. It must be that promise of _always and forever_ but Davina... well, she was protective. Defensive protective and seldom was she offensive protective.

The more she knew the girl, the more difficult it was for her to believe she broke the originals sire bond. And somehow, it felt rude to ask so she didn’t.

At the end of the seven weeks she had allotted to New Orleans, Bonnie had made 4 new friends, 2 of whom were witches. She had learned sixteen new spells thanks to Freya and created 8 new spells of her own with Davina’s help.

On the drive to the Airport, she called Damon to give him an analysis of her stay in New Orleans. They both agreed it was a success.

What she didn’t expect, was for the vampire to be waiting for him at the airport.

“What are you doing here?” She asked even as she threw herself at him, literally, and cling to him like a lemur.

“I missed you. I still miss you.” Damon’s arms wrapped around her, sliding under her backpack.

“I miss you too.” Bonnie answered, slowly coming down from around him till her feet carefully touched the floor once more but she didn’t let go of him.

“Besides, we agreed that when I miss you I’ll find a way to handle it.” Damon explained with a smile. “This is my way of doing so. Even if it’s just for a brief moment I want to see you before your next flight, to hold you...” he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and another, right there in the middle of the terminal. “...and kiss you...” he leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, “...and remind myself that you’re mine.”

“Should I stay?” Bonnie asked, her eyes fleeting shut.

“I would love nothing more.” Damon responded.

“Really?” She pulled back to look at him, mixed feelings of disbelief and want.

“No, silly. You have to do this. You need to.” Damon laughed, teasing her and chuckled at the visible relief on her face. “If you learn the same amount of things you learnt in New Orleans, that’ll be to _my_ benefit.”

“Oh really?” She quirked a brow playfully.

“Bon bon. I’m a trouble maker and a trouble finder. The stronger you are, the safer I’ll feel in my mischief.” The vampire teased once again.

 **Attention all passengers!...** the words boomed over the loud speakers in the Airport and Bonnie looked over at Damon.

“I love you so much.” She whispered, hating that she had to say goodbye again. The first time, when she was leaving Mystic Falls, was just as hard. And enough.

“Don’t tell me things that’ll make me want to hold you back, Bonnie.” Damon murmured under his breath.

“I love y-“ Damon’s lips found hers in an intense kiss. It wasn’t vulgar, there was no tongue or an attempt of tongue but the intensity was enough to make her grab onto his shirt to keep sturdy.

“Shut up.” He whispered against her lips. “You know I’m an expert at quickies right? Stop tempting me, woman.”

When they pulled away, they were both laughing. Damon grabbed her hand and raced with her to the counter, stood and watched till her plane lifted off.

Seven weeks. And he was in this state.

Seven weeks.

“How in hell am I going to survive a year, Bonnie?” He whispered, rubbing his face in frustration as he walked out of the airport and into his car.


	10. Colloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore brothers...

“So.” Stefan says as he took a sip of the tea he had made that morning, his tone slightly unenthusiastic although he did realize the question he was asking was something he genuinely want an answer to.

“So what?” Damon asked just as absentmindedly as he shuffled into the sitting room. His pants hung characteristically low on his waist, walking further into the room and skipping the hot steaming tea to rummage through drawers. He was going to opt for a shot of brandy this morning and not some watery tea with no kick behind it.

“How is she?” Stefan asked when he became certain that Damon probably, and that’s a big probably, didn’t even understand what he was trying to ask. He watched as his older brother rummaged through the lower cabinets and pull out a drink. He wanted to ask if Damon planned on drinking alcohol so early in the morning but he was sure whatever answer his brother gave him, will be related to the answer he would receive for the question he just asked the older vampire.

“She’s doing much better than I am, and I hate that.” Damon responded, pouring a glass of the drink for himself and turning around to start looking for ice now. He realized he should have probably made sure they had ice before he poured the drink but at this point he knew there was no turning point. With or without the ice, he was going to have that drink.

“You wanted an independent woman. You said you wanted to be in love in a healthy way... are you complaining now?” Stefan wasn’t gloating. He realized, after he had said that, that it sounded like he was gloating or pouting or maybe even mocking Damon but that was far from what he had planned. He really wanted to know what the issue was with Damon.

“Of course not. How can I?” Damon looked at his brother incredulously. How can he complain? It’s been close to 6 months since Bonnie had left on her trip and he had enjoyed receiving the images from her. There were days when she sent him videos... like when she discovered that magical site smack in the middle of Catemaco in Mexico about 2 months ago. That had been her next stop after New Orleans.

Did the videos help to ease the ache he felt for missing her? Of course not. If anything, it made things worse but he couldn’t tell her that, no. How could he when she sent them with such excitement? 

“But?” Stefan’s voice broke through Damon’s reverie. His brows were softly creased in worry as he peruses his older brother. Lovesickness tended to weaken Damon faster than vervain could ever wish to. And yet, here the older man was, once again, trapped in a web of his own making.

“No but... I love Bonnie and she loves me. And that’s really all that matters.” Damon responded as though he was trying to convince himself that that was all that matters. “The truth is, initially when we started this, it was a slow burn. I told her this was the best way to love... that this was the only kind of love I could engage in because I’ve had intense feelings and they weren’t fun.” The older of the two added after a while, elaborating on what he meant because he was sure the follow up question was going to come even as he threw his head back and poured the drink down his throat.

“Something changed?” Stefan asked, tentative, taking a careful sip of his tea which was starting to cool down.

“You remember how I was with Katherine?” Damon asked, looking sideways at his smaller brother.

Stefan actually scoffed. The sound slipped out involuntarily and he did t even apologize for it because that was an accurate representation of how he felt about that question. “Everyone does.” He rolled his eyes, tactically blinking away the images of a love crazy Damon from his mind.

“It’s the absence. That’s why even though I want her to have all the time to herself, I keep making time to go see her you know?” Damon sighed, a wry smile on his face. After meeting her at the airport in New Orleans, he had visited her again in Mexico and used the fact that he had been in town with stefan then to work on some supplies for the car dealership, to spend 6 whole hours with her before leaving. 

“Is she complaining?”

“Of course not. I think she gets happier every time she sees me. She was _especially_ happy the last time.” The gloom had disappeared along with his statement because now, he was thinking about the fun he had had with Bonnie just a few days ago when he had met her in the middle of her trip in Siquijor.

“I knew I was asking for it when I asked you about your relationship, but try not to traumatize me with details, will you?” Stefan groaned at the look on Damon’s face. He didn’t need special powers to know what’s running through Damon’s mind. That much was pretty clear to him already.

“Speaking of details... did you finalize the contracts with the car companies?” Damon easily changed the subject, taking a gulp of his drink, going at a slightly slower pace than his first glass. 

“I decided on just Chevrolet, Porsche and Ford.” Stefan says, picking up his now warm cup of tea and heading for the desk at the far end of their sitting room to grab three large envelopes. 

They had been in discussions with some car companies, and were still deciding which brands to deal when Damon had left town for a few days to meet with Bonnie for what he claimed to be _something urgent._ Stefan had gone ahead to make the final decisions.

Their partnership was a simple one. Damon was the talker, the charmer, and he was the one with repair knowledge of cars.

The truth of the matter was that Damon would be able to sell anything to anyone regardless so if his brother was in charge of sales, Stefan was sure that when it came to a decision on what to do for the business, the final quirk fell to him. 

So he had taken it upon himself to conclude the deal. Getting the cars was going to be something else but the finishing touches on the showroom should be done by the close of that week which means the dealership should be open for business anytime after that.

“As I knew you would. All the other brands aren’t as... how do I say it?” Damon mumbled, walking towards him to take one of the envelopes Stefan held up. His interest was in the Chevrolet cars but he imagined Stefan was more excited about the Porsche and Ford cars. It was a bias they both had.

“Old school?” Stefan almost chuckled.

“Yeah. They’re just too ... _new_ “ Damon spat as if being a sleek car was taboo to him.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“For some people, yes but for us, it is. This is Mystic Falls. It’s a pretty outdated town. It’s part of the charm and old fashioned cars look better here than the new ones.” Damon reasoned. “Of course to be fair, old cars look good **everywhere.** But most importantly, those are the cars you _can_ fix.”

“I can always learn how to fix newer models.” He figured taking classes to widen his experience wouldn’t be so bad.

“Or you can specialize on the brands you already know. You know the garage is the most rewarding part of the business for you.” Damon countered.

“And the making money is the most rewarding part for you.”

“What’s the point of running a business if you’re not thinking about money?” The older shrugged unapologetically.

“Just promise me you won’t compel people to buy cars they don’t need and can’t afford.”

“But I can compel those who need it and can afford it?” He quipped.

“No.” Stefan looked at his brother suspiciously.

“You should have said that the first time.”

“Damon.”

“Oh calm down, brother. Do you not know me at all?” He was starting to feel hungry now. Talking about cars and their new business was taking his mind off the fact that he had six full months before Bonnie came back... if he was being honest with himself, aside the insane way he was missing her, the months have gone by pretty quickly.

He could only hope that the next six months happened in a jiffy as well.

“It’s because I know you that I’m saying that.” Stefan accused.

“Point taken.” Damon laughed, actually laughed, much to Stefan’s chagrin. 

When they had decided to start the business, one of the requirements they had had, was for it to be an “honest business”... so of course he wasn’t going to try and compel people to buy cars from them. 

Besides, he didn’t need the money. He wasn’t desperate for money to the point where he would compel someone to give him that. And there was always the option of stopping a stranger on the street if it ever came to that but their dealership was going to be sacred grounds.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

Damon had gone by to visit Alaric and his wife. Jo had given birth to twins and Alaric was close to a panic about being a good father to his daughters. It was funny for him to see, actually.

Almost 150 years on this earth and he could attest to the fact that Alaric was more mature than he was. The other just knew what to do with kids, and teenagers. And he didn’t believe Alaric for one second when he had talked about it being easier to raise other people’s kids than yours.

If no one at all believed Alaric could, Damon would bet his neck on the fact that the other will be a terrific father.

So he had told him that over a glass of bourbon. Admittedly, not a “good dad” move to be drinking with a century’ old, blood thirsty vampire with questionable morals at 3:00pm in a bar filled with horny teenagers.

He made his way back home around 5:00pm. Talking to Alaric always put him in a good mood. It got his mind off things, like the fact that he had run into Elena almost every time he went to visit Jo and the babies.

The girl seemed to be helping Jo out along with her little sister Lizzie. They had been amicable with each other but Damon didn’t really like the tense conversations.

He remembered their last proper encounter and remembered hearing her sob that night. That hadn’t felt good then, and watching her shuffle around not knowing what to do with herself, didn’t feel good now.

It made him think.

But he was wise enough to not give into his thoughts of reassuring her because the last thing he needed was for her to grab o to his olive branch and start swinging on it once again. It was better this way. Maybe in a few years they can go back to being civil but this way was the best now.

For both of them.

He walked through the house to the back when he walked in and didn’t hear Stefan in the house. The closer he got to their new shop, the more certain he was that his brother was there.

Standing at the door, he watched Stefan work. The younger vampire was fixing something on his car that Damon was sure didn’t need fixing. He would bet his little toe nail that Stefan was just trying to distract himself. Bonnie had told him about Caroline’s dilemma where his brother was concerned and he never really heard Stefan talk about the blonde so... “So.” He says, leaning against the door post, arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankle.

Stefan looked up from where he was working. He hadn’t noticed when Damon had come in. “So what?” He asked, wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

“I’m returning the favor.” Damon explained simply.

“Which of them?” Stefan actually laughed. For some reason, the prospect of Damon returning favors always made him either laugh or get very **very** concerned.

“Jerk.”

“I’m serious. You owe me so many favors that I can’t seem to decide which one you’re returning.” He leaned on the car, eyeing his brother to see and analyze the level of seriousness. He figured he could prepare himself for what would come next if he could tell how serious Damon was.

“Caroline.” Damon says easily.

“Oh. **That** favor.” Stefan scoffed softly, standing up and getting back to his car.

“Yes, the one.” Damon says then at Stefan’s shrug, he added, “What does the shrug mean?”

“It means I don’t know, really.” And he didn’t... he wished he did but the truth was, he didn’t.

“Have you spoken to her?” Damon asked. He was getting agitated on Stefan’s behalf.

“No I’m giving her space.” The younger vampire supplied calmly. More than anything, when it came to Caroline and love in general, he preferred to approach it calmly.

“Absence doesn’t make the heart grow fonder, Stefan.” Damon chided from behind him.

“It does in your case.” Stefan teased. It surprised him that he could tease Damon when his own love life was practically in shambles but he imagined that was the whole point of having a brother.

“Mine is different.” Damon reasoned. “You’re going against Klaus Mikaelson here.”

“I don’t want to fight to keep a love.” Did that surprise him after he said it? Perhaps. There were thoughts that had been flying through his mind in the past few months after he had spoken to Caroline and the girl had confessed to being with Klaus. None of them were ever concrete in his mind but now, with Damon talking to him about it, he realized the smoke was starting to clear and he was realizing his own feelings, probably for the very first time since then.

“That’s stupid.” Damon’ words cut through Stefan’s thoughts.

“Maybe. But if I love someone truly, there usually isn’t any space in my heart for another person to sneak into.” Stefan shrugged again. “I don’t think other people love that way though. It can get a bit tiring just wondering about how other people fall in love and leave space for someone else to slip in and shake their heart, you know?” Did he sound weary? Maybe. But was he lying? Absolutely not.

“That felt like a personal jab.” Damon mumbled but wasn’t offended at all.

“Maybe, but I’m not just talking about you. There was a reason why I was never really angry at you when it came to Elena.” Stefan turned to look at his brother. Somehow, he felt this was something Damon should see his face as he spoke. “I wasn’t in a relationship with you. My expectations were not of you, so it wasn’t that grave.”

Damon looked at his brother solemnly. They had never talked about that. There was always that undertone of hatred he thought he felt coming from his little brother when it came to Elena but now, he didn’t know what to do with this new information. 

“Of course, that also means I don’t still understand how enough space was created in your heart for Bonnie to crack through when you had loved Elena as much as you did but that is none of my business and you seem to be happier so I guess it gives me some perspective on the whole thing.” Stefan provided. Yes, he had accepted Damon and Bonnie’s relationship but that didn’t mean he didn’t wonder about it sometimes.

“You’ve been thinking about people’s relationships?” It wasn’t really a question but Damon was now wondering if he’d been a bad brother to not notice Stefan had been in his head about this kind of thing.

“Yeah well, that’s the least I could do.” Stefan shrugged once more. “Caroline is more than a love interest for me. She’s my friend. One of the very few people in my life who goes out of her way for me but in the past few months she’s been scarce. What do you think that means?”

“What do _you_ think that it means?” Damon frowned.

“I don't want her to be stressed because of me. Plus, I know for a fact that Klaus truly cares for her.” And that’s the last kill. Caroline has looked stressed that day they had spoken and more than anyone, probably more than Caroline herself, he knew how much Klaus loved the girl. He had seen evidence of it all the time.

“So you plan to forfeit **again?** “ Damon shouldn’t sound so disappointed about someone else’s love life but he did.

“It’s not a match, Damon.”

“But...” was it guilt? Concern? Whatever it was, he would do anything to make sure Stefan was happy.

“I want to be with someone who is fully mine. Who leaves no space around her heart for another person to shake them up.” Stefan mused, a wan smile making its way across his lips. “And while at it, I want to preserve my friendships so I guess that’s my way of saying I’m not looking to do the devil’s tango with any of our friends.”

It wasn’t even in his thoughts that day when he woke up. Hell, a few minutes before Damon had walked into the garage he didn’t have that in mind but now, only after 30 minutes of speaking with his brother, he has made a strong resolve.

“Hey...” He says, smiling up at Damon.

“Gross.” The older vampire muttered, pushing himself off the door post. He could see the appreciation clearly on Stefan’s face and wasn’t going to stick around to hear his brother thank him for doing something that was well within his right to do.

“I’d be extra thankful if you cooked dinner. I’m starving!” Stefan called after Damon with a laugh.

“No, can’t do... I’m going out to get you a girlfriend.” The older brother looked over his shoulder at Stefan and wiggled his brows. “In fact, I’ve made it my new life purpose to get you a girlfriend by the year’s end.”

“Don’t push your boredom into me!” Stefan called out but he was laughing.

Oh he didn’t think Damon was joking about that, no. He was pretty sure his brother was dead serious about that and assumed the house was going to get busy with girls in different states of undress vying for his attention but then again, that was how Damon did things.

He grabbed the bull by the horns every chance he got.

Loving him meant loving that part of him too.

And he loved his brother. In the most unconventional way imaginable but it was still love.


	11. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

Rain hammered mercilessly off the windows while the wind howled in anger as if the ability of the small cottage to still be standing was an affront to it. 

The fire fluttered each time there was a sizable gust of wind but settled down as soon as it passed. The slow hiss and occasional crack from the hearth acted as a kind of supporting section to the natural orchestra that played outside. 

The cottage was surprisingly well insulated and the heat that filled the small room was the kind that made eyelids feel heavy. As if the air itself was a welcoming blanket that wrapped around every inch of you. The feeling was only reinforced by the wine that filled the large crystal glasses that they both held.

**Harz mountains, North Germany.**

Damon had been at home throwing one of his beauty pageants for Stefan. He admitted it was more fun for him than it was for Stefan because seeing Stefan squirm was just pure joy.

His younger brother, much to his surprise, stayed through the parties and even occasionally had fun. He knew getting hundred of girls to come by the house for drinks wouldn’t guarantee that stefan found love, and he knew that stefan knew that too but they both welcomed the distraction.

Besides, he was certain Stefan had sneaked out with one of the girls in the last party he had thrown and thought that finally someone with whom Stefan wanted to have a conversation with. It was a start, he believed.

Stefan wasn’t a chatterbox. In order to get him to _want_ to talk to you, you must have done or said something that piqued his interest so he had his fingers crossed when he sent their guests off that night and retired to his room.

He walked in, just as his phone buzzed with multiple messages. He didn’t need magic to know who they were from or what they were.

Bonnie had moved to the Harz mountains as part of her spiritual tour so naturally, one of the first things she did after sleeping off her jet lag, was to go around and take pictures for him. It has been three days since she moved and settled in.

He loved watching the pictures. Perhaps someday he would encourage her to pick up photography because there was a beauty to seeing the world through Bonnie’s eyes that although he wanted to keep for himself, he believed people would appreciate.

He had been smiling at the pictures when a text came in.

It was simple. It went straight to the point and straight to his heart.

**_[I wish you were here.]_ **

His hands trembled as his eyes followed the words repeatedly. Bonnie never wavered. Not once since she had started the journey.

Bonnie was always determined to find things out for herself and even in those moments when he had been weak, he had held it together because he didn’t want to hinder her. 

She had learned so much in the past seven months, met so many people who could be considered allies and grown so much that he would be wrong to pout about missing her. 

So he didn’t. But while he was trying to hold it in, what did Bonnie Bennett think she was doing telling him that?

His resolve was slipping the more he read the message.

After about 10 minutes, he typed: _[Don't tell me things like that, bon bon.]_

Her reply came quickly. _[I miss you Damon.]_

What kind of man remains sane after that?

Definitely not him.

He grabbed his car keys and his passport, resolving to buy what he’ll need on his way and sent Stefan a text so he didn’t wonder and just like that, without warning, he was on his way to the Harz mountains in North Germany.

"Tell me about the wine again?" Bonnie asked, her words were softly murmured through a dozy haze.

Bonnie hadn’t known Damon was going to hop onto a flight to her. Well, she _should_ have known considering who Damon was, but it had still been a pleasant surprise when the vampire had made his way to her, calling her when he was near, to ask her to show him exactly where she was.

A part of the mountains were solely inhabited by practitioners of the craft and she had luckily secured a small cottage upon arrival and scrutiny of the people.

It was easy being in the mountains, she realized. Channeling nature energy into her spells gave her an exhilarating feeling.

Freya had mentioned that to her and so did _Jesus,_ her Mexican witch friend from Catemaco. Getting to experience that was just... out of this world.

They had spent the whole day barefoot and Bonnie had sworn the locals were onto something when they had advised her to go for strolls in the woods barefoot.

She had had her reservations about it but gained the confidence when Damon had opted to go with her upon arrival.

Her whole body was coursing with magic, humming visibly. She never felt this much energy. No, she didn’t think her magic value increased or anything close to that but she gained an insane amount of _awareness_ of her own magic.

"It's a Amon-Ra Shiraz Barossa Valley wine. If you prefer something elegant, soft, and refined for your palate, this bottle would be a great choice. With notes of creme de cassis, incense, licorice, black raspberries, graphite, and sweet wood this Shiraz unfolds beautifully on the palate. It reveals terrific richness, full-bodied power, great definition, and great balance." Damon’s voice whispered from behind her, almost as if he was serenading the glass of wine he held in his hands.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" Bonnie chuckled softly. She always thought it endearing how poetic Damon was when it came to alcohol... it was milder with wines but he just channeled a different version of himself when talking about bourbon.

"Back of the bottle tends to be a good start." The vampire quipped.

An elbow playfully pushed back against his ribs as he chuckled. Damon was propped up against the corner of the on couch that came with the cottage, with one leg out in front of him, the other hanging off the side as she sat in between them, her back against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head before taking a sip of the wine. One of his favorites which he had seen at the airport and thought it was as much a necessity as buying a toothbrush was. So of course he had bought it. The particular bottle was dangerously easy to drink given its power. However for a night like this it seemed perfect to him. Indeed any night with Bonnie presented a wonderful opportunity to raid his _"cellar"._ Those around him either wouldn't appreciate it, or as harsh as it may sound, to him, they didn't warrant opening anything special. 

With her though it was different. She knew nothing of wine, yet always had this warm smile whenever he’d get carried away discussing it. Listening intently and occasionally asking a question. She seemed to relish his passions, among other things, even when they weren't her own and encouraged him to explore them. 

Bonnie had seen far more of him than anyone else had and supported all of it. Sometimes she showed her support for him by prohibiting some things that were not good... and that was the difference.

Not that he was looking for differences between his past and current love but some days, they just snuck up on him. Elena accepted every part of him... every part including the parts he needed to shed off. Bonnie didn’t just think about how she felt for him and think that was all she needed in life. Bonnie had needs and desires outside of him. Bonnie wanted things for herself, just her, while making sure there was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him completely too. That kind of reassurance, how the young witch was able to achieve that, always impressed him.

How is it that some people just succeed at love and he... has to fail so many times and still be fumbling?

Something clattered against the window and she jumped in fright. Instantaneously Damon’s arm tightened protectively around her and he sat up straight as his eyes locked on the window.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked, her free hand gripping his forearm.

"A stick or small stone tossed about by the wind. Nothing to worry about." He suppressed his humor. She was jumpy when he was around but Damon could bet husband life that if she had been alone, she would have slipped into warrior pose 1, complete with an array of defense and offense spells.

He felt her relax as she settled down again, wiggling her hips slightly as she got comfy. 

Damon looked down at her, following her hair down across her shoulder to her collarbone, and from there his gaze dropped to the start of her cleavage visible at the top of her oversized T-shirt. His eyes instantly shot back up as it hadn't been my intention but now there was a heat within him that was vastly different to that which filled the room. 

Bonnie let her head fall to the side for a moment and exposed her neck and Damon fought the instant urge to bury his face in it. _He adored her neck,_ which was a weird thing to pop up in his mind at a time like this but there was something so intensely feminine about it that was so alluring to him.

Damon’s mind was suddenly swarmed with series of images... images of them in the prison world, of that first night she had offered her hand to him to drink from her... and that night in the empty cinema, the night he had almost given into his desire for her as he drunk from her neck... desire that he had not been able to curb until he had been buried deep inside her, her arms clinging onto him as they both caved, giving in to the depravity of feeding and being fed on.

He let out a very low growl in response to the onslaught of sensations as desire, fresh and blazing red, flared up inside him. An involuntary action that often passed unnoticed by him but not by her. 

Bonnie cocked her head to look at Damon and he stared ahead, trying to pretend nothing had happened. He brought his glass up to take a sip but before he could, she reached her hand up and pressed her fingertips against his hand. She then moved them to his jaw and turned his head towards hers, tilting her head upwards as she kissed him in his lips.

It was soft and delicate, at first. Without looking Damon reached around and placed his glass on the floor, reaching for hers and doing same. 

His right hand gently cradled her cheek so she couldn't turn away, not that she wanted to. Damon’s left grasped her thigh tightly. Her own hands ran up his thighs and as she lifted herself up she felt them tense and flex. The power contained in each had been amply demonstrated in a variety of ways and the thought of each made her pulse quicken. Then she felt his fingers grip her thigh more tightly which in turn made her grip his thighs more tightly. 

Those initial soft kisses were long over now and were replaced with a passion that she flared all too easily within him. His clothes felt almost restricting, his skin felt like it was on fire and all he wanted was to feel as much of her against himself as he could. 

He moved his left hand round and then dragged it slowly up the inside of her thigh before bringing it to rest between her legs. His lips broke from her and he stared deep into her eyes, pausing just for a moment. 

Smiling, Bonnie got to her feet, wearing just an oversized T-shirt and booty shorts, she looked way too homely for Damon’s sanity but he just looked at her. His desire for the woman before him was too intense and potent to be waned just because she broke away from a kiss. The depravity of that thought was almost enough to make him chuckle. To think that he’d imagine sporting a boner every time Bonnie so much as looked at him. 

_When it came to Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore was always on._

The best part of the cottage was the small, outdated fireplace. To be frank, it looked more like a hearth than a fireplace but she wasn’t complaining. Turning around, she reached for the small radio she carried with her and put on some folk music. It was fitting for the atmosphere, then beckoned for him to get up and join her.

Damon didn’t need to be probed twice. He stood up, reaching for her almost immediately, his hands moving to wrap possessively around her waist.

Bonnie smiled up at him, her slender arms crawling up his body to wrap loosely around his shoulders and then slowly, carefully, she started to sway.

Damon followed suit. He found doing the most mundane things with Bonnie sensual. Maybe it was her.

Or it was him.

Or just something about the atmosphere because his head felt woozy. As if on cue, Bonnie’s hand moved higher to grip the back of his head and slowly pulled him down. He leaned her head to the side, guiding his face to her neck.

He was confused but only for a minute. He figured Bonnie had a good reason why and was barely done with that thought when he got what he wanted. Clarity.

Never, not in all the time he’s known her, or any other witch to be frank, has he gotten such a rush. Was it her blood? He wondered... no it was more than that, he realized.

Bonnie didn’t smell like Bonnie... Bonnie smelled like power. The reassuring kind. After a while of dragging in whiff of addictive whiff of her, he pulled back to look down at her, eyes filled with wonder and pride. 

The glow from the fire flittered over them, causing alternating moments of light and darkness on their features but every time the light shone on Damon’s face, Bonnie’s breath hitched at the intensity in them.

“It’s the magic...” Bonnie explained without being asked, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. “My whole body feels infused with a different kind of power. I’ve never felt like this before.” She whispered.

“And you’ve never smelled like this too.” Damon confirmed, his right arm coming back up to cup her face. Was it possible for him to love her more than he did before? Or was it the magic that seemed to be humming through her?

“I bet I’ll taste different too.” She whispered, eyes flickering shut as she turned her face to kiss his palm.

“Bon...” Damon groaned.

“I want... I want to experience this with you, Damon.” She whispered, her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him down.

Damon didn’t fight it. No. There was no way in hell he would have fought this feeling, this moment. He’s not fed on her for more than a year since they were in the prison world. He wasn’t blood starved and knew he wouldn’t drain her dry which only meant he wanted to do this... he wanted to drink from her because Bonnie wanted him to drink from her.

He felt the familiar shift in muscles, felt the tightening and loosening of his veins as his mouth descended on her neck, fangs shooting out and digging into the flesh of her delicate neck.

_They both moaned._

Whatever they had anticipated, this wasn’t it.

Damon wasn’t drinking to alleviate hunger, he lapped at her skin, moaning as he kissed her, loving every tremor that passed through her body. It was driving him crazy.

His right hand held her neck in place, his left traveling lower on her body to grab her ass, squeezing in very tight.

Bonnie moaned, a wanton sound as Damon grabbed her. She felt horny and needy and she wanted more.

Damon’s mouth met hers. Her mouth was warm, and he moaned as her tongue slid seductively into his mouth. His tongue rubbed up against hers and his whole body felt tingly as their tongues danced together. His tongue was responsive, and savored the waves of pleasure as her tongue lovingly caressed his.

"Mmmmph," Bonnie moaned into Damon’s mouth as they enthusiastically feasted upon each other. Their kisses, laced with traces of her blood on his tongue, were passionate and demanding and made her feverish with a desire for more. 

Damon’s fingers danced across her ass like he was trying to commit every inch of it to memory. The smell of her hair, the contours of her ass, the sensation of her delightful tongue inside his mouth, everything about her excited him and sent his heart racing.

Bonnie got impatient, her hands reaching between then to start tugging on the shirt Damon wore, pulling back from his lips long enough to pull the shirt off and over his head. 

Damon slipped one hand inside her shirt and cupped her breast. She could feel his fingers through the thin fabric of her bra and her nipple stiffened. 

She was throbbing painfully as Damon’s hands groped her perky tits, punching and squeezing her nipple through the thin lace fabri of her bra. She was swept up on a wave of desire, eyes fluttering shut as she revealed in her lover’s touch.

Damon’s hands wandered away from her breasts and arrived at the waistband of her booty shorts, sliding his hand into her panties. It didn't take long for his fingers to locate her pink slit and she held her breath in anticipation of what his fingers were about to do to her wet, pulsing sex. 

It seemed like an eternity, but then their eyes met once more thanks to the fire she had all but forgotten as she focused on Damon, and she felt his fingers separate her swollen labia and work their way inside her. 

Carelessly, and yet feeling like the slowest amount of time yet, Damon pushed her shorts and panties down in one move and turned her around so her back was pressed against his naked chest.

He let his fingertips wander, resuming their exploration and gently delving into every fold as if he didn't know her body as well as his own. His thumb slowly circling her clit as he now moved a finger carefully up and down between her lips. He could feel her slump against him, the tension melting from her gorgeous body and as she let her head fall back. Bonnie’s legs parted involuntarily, subconsciously begging for more as his hands worked on her clit, her ass grinding back into him.

He bit into her neck once again, noticing that this was a different side of her neck but she didn’t seem to care and neither did he as he gently slid a finger inside her. 

She felt his erection pushing through the fabric of his pants but was just so lost that all she could do in that moment was to let out a loud, throaty moan. 

The cottages were so far apart Damon didn’t have to worry about them being heard as his free palm came up to wrap around her neck to give a gentle squeeze. Bonnie trembled from the grip.

"You like that?" He whispered into her ear and she nodded, not trusting her voice quite yet.

The moan that escaped her lips at the delicious contrast in sensations washed over him and he relished every moment. 

He settled into a slow but steady rhythm, content to let things build slowly, for now at least. Hearing those soft moans and occasional whimpers was simply feeding and stoking the already raging fires within him. 

He lightly pressed his lips against her flushed skin time after time, drawing in small amounts of her sizzling blood into his mouth. The smell of her skin, the taste, the very feel of her, every facet of her right then, in that moment, was pushing him closer and closer to his own breaking point. 

The feeling of want had passed long ago and had been forgotten. Now he needed her. She was his. He was going to prove that a thousand-fold and on every occasion she'd let him. Now in his mind there was nothing more than him giving her everything she was due and he wished to give her so much more. 

Damon used his hand on her neck to maneuver her head back into a kiss.

She gasped into his mouth as he impaled her sex on his fingers and wave after wave of desire exploded through her loins and flooded her entire body with sexual ecstasy. She quivered and writhed while Damon mildly choked her, his mouth inadvertently swallowing her wanton moans of pleasure.

When he felt she was ready he curled another finger up and let it rest against her. A question had been asked and as she bucked her hips slightly and pressed them forward the answer was given. 

His finger slid in to join the first, caressing and working her g-spot as the palm of his hand rubbed her clit. She started to grind her hips against his hand now. Her breathing changed, the feel of her body changed too. 

Signs he knew from experience that meant only one thing. Signs that were impossible to ignore. 

He simply continued what he was doing, no more, no less. To change anything now might throw things out of sync. He let her hips dictate anything beyond what he was already doing. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. 

Damon could feel her getting close and at that moment, he needed nothing more than for her to cum all over his fingers. He wanted her to cum more than he wanted to cum. To feel it, to see it, to get lost in that moment with her. Her fingers now dug into his legs to such an extent Damon fully expected her to tear through the denim. 

He was torn between wanting to draw out that moment at the precipice's edge and to have her cum. As if at that point it was even a choice, he had long known which he wanted.

With a final cry of ecstasy her back arched and she clenched his fingers hard as she bucked against his hand. Her body writhed and quivered as he held her tightly to himself. Bonnie’s knees went weak, her knees buckling and would have collapsed onto the floor if Damon hadn’t been holding her tightly. 

Only as her breathing started to steady did his mind recognise the room was still there. For the first time since they had begun, he heard the sound of the fire again. The patter of the rain on the window reached his ears and the wind could then be heard over that. 

It all disappeared in an instant though when he heard her say his name.

"Yes?" Damon replied softly.

"Kiss me." She continued to whisper.

He needed no encouragement, nor to be asked twice. Their lips met and in an instant he was back in that cocoon with her. As if his senses were heightened and attuned to respond to her. He managed to slip out from behind her, leaning down to scoop her into his arms. 

Still savoring the post orgasmic haze, she was vaguely aware of Damon scooping her into his arms and carrying her the short distance to the bed. The cottage was so small that everything was within reach... something she was glad for as she felt her butt connect with the soft sheets.

Smiling softly at her, Damon pulled her oversized shirt up and off her body along with her flimsy bra and she collapsed, weak and still humming with all that energy, into the sheets. 

Through pleasure lidded eyes, she watched as Damon’s silhouette stripped his pants off. She knew that body by heart. She knew from memory what his abdominal muscles would look like when his knee met the bed, causing a dip in the mattress. 

She knew without needing to see that his hard cock was swaying from left and right as his other knee joined the first on the bed and she reached out, fingers wriggling impatiently till they connected with his skin.

He hissed. He hadn’t expected the jolt of current that shot through him when her fingertips connected with his skin. Whatever this place was, Damon realized it was slowly becoming one of his favorite places on earth.

Naked, Damon fell into bed with her and his hands explored her exquisite, youthful body. She was warm, and her skin was smooth and flawless. He took his time, savoring every curve and grove of her body. Damon could examine her naked body for hours or even days and still not lose his fascination with it. 

Bonnie’s nipples were, like the rest of her body, extra sensitive tonight and the more he played with them, the more she gasped and moaned. The sounds she made sounded more like a witch’s chant of a spell at some point, like some sort of bewitching music.

His mouth dropped lower and lower onto her body, then he started at her ankles, kissing them, nibbling and savoring her soft moans and whimpers. Where his lips couldn’t reach, his hands roamed. He kissed up her legs, her inner thigh and further upwards, sucking and nibbling at her sensitive skin. 

He spread her legs and leisurely licked up and down her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her wet, tumescent pubic lips without actually touching them.

Her back arched as a surprised gasp tore through her when Damon’s fangs dug into her femoral vein, watching in excitement as the blood oozed out before his lips descended onto the torn flesh.

He timed his breathing so as he moved his head up she'd feel the heat of his breath, so close and yet just not quite there. He let that frustration build, looking up occasionally to read her face and marvel at the pure beauty of her as she surrendered to the feelings she was experiencing. 

Bonnie panted, her body tensing as she braced for the delicious moment when his tongue would finally make contact with her sex. He placed a series of loving kisses at the enchanting crease where the top of her thigh met her pelvis and she moaned.

_"You sadist,"_ Bonnie gasped, "Just how many hours do you intend to tease me like that?"

She tried to sound stern and admonishing, but her voice came out sounding desperate and pleading instead. Smirking, Damon considered playing with her for a while longer, but the look in her eyes was so full of hunger and urgency, he decided that the time for playful teasing was over.

He could only tease her for so long before his own desire overwhelmed him and he had to taste her. Running his tongue in a long, slow fashion all the way up her pussy before deftly circling her clit. Her heel pressed into his back as a hand gripped his hair. Using his fingers, he carefully spread her lips as he let his tongue roam freely, every so often sucking lightly on her lips for that added sensation.

_“Damon...”_ Bonnie moaned, and she spread her legs ever further apart, lewdly exposing her sex as she arched her back and raised her pelvis up off the bed.

Eventually Damon slid a finger insider her, careful to respond to her body as he did so. Her thighs squeezing and relaxing for those first few moments as he curled the tip up against her g-spot. 

His lips found her clit again, lightly sucking on it as he moved his head from side to side. Settling into a steady rhythm as she started to grind her hips against his face. Moving his tongue down, he ran it around his fingers to savour her before moving back to her clit. 

_“Please...”_ she choked, the words slipping past her lips as she slithered away painfully from his skilled tongue. _“I need you...”_

Damon wasn’t one to let Bonnie ask for something twice. Not favors, not love, and definitely not him. Slowly, the world going by in a haze, he slipped into her welcoming heat, moaning as her quivering legs wrapped around him, her body moving wantonly beneath him.

Damon was just as lost as Bonnie was, thrusting into her from on top. Slowly, everything happening as if in slow mo, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto all fours, pushing easily into her wet pussy once more. Stroke after stroke of his cock into her, their moans were all they heard and Beamon leaned down to kiss along Bonnie’s spine while the witch pushed back against him, fucking herself onto his cock as a tantalizing shiver run up her spine.

His hand reached for her then, pulling her into an almost kneeling position before him, one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her neck to arch her into him as he thrust into her.

Her breathing had quickened and become more shallow. Damon could feel this tension starting to build so rapidly throughout her body. Watching her back arch as she ground her hips into him.

There was no rush to this, no hurried moment to arrive at, just maintaining that steady pace and letting it all build and build. To hurry would be to spoil it. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he thrust into her from behind, until in one sudden movement she bucked, an unbridled scream tearing pst her lips as she froze against him, her inner walls squeezing him like a vise till he was shooting his load into her welcoming pussy, both groaning and moaning in ecstasy especially as Danon’s grip on her throat tightened causing her to be mildly asphyxiated. 

Time stopped for a moment as they both collapsed onto the sheets, exhausted.

Damon noticed for the first time how phenomenally hot his back felt from being so close to the fire for so long yet he didn’t mind. It was a small price to pay for the kind of ecstasy she had given him tonight. 

The shrieking of the wind had ceased, the rain having changed to light drizzle. After a while, when he was as sane as he could be, he scooped her up once more, setting her tired body into the small tub and turning the water on for her. He used that time to change the blood stained sheets from all the perforations he had made into her skin into clean sheets, then joined her for a quick bath before carrying her back to bed.

"Thank you." She whispered after a while when Damon wrapped them in a blanket, his arm around her.

Her words were soft and from the sound of it, it took great effort to say them. Damon’s response was to kiss the top of her head and lie back. There was nothing that needed done just now and he was more than content to let her stay where she was for as long as she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story in the series will be heavily Klaroline but as with all previous stories, every other couple will feature.
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with me on this arduous journey... I truly appreciate you al.😍🥳😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment with prompts if you have any. Or constructive criticism.  
> Anything that'll make the fic better is welcomed.  
> Thank you.


End file.
